PRINCIPE VULTURI
by Sondra Gaby Black
Summary: Poderoso entre los poderosos. ¿Que sera capaz de hacer para salirse con la suya?
1. CONOCIENDOME

**Capítulo I: Conociéndome**

**De quien era antes de esta nueva vida, recuerdo poco. A veces algunas imágenes de la que debió ser mi familia, de la que era mi vida llegan a mí mente como un flash que desaparece antes de que pueda siquiera asimilarlo.**

**Lo último que recuerdo, su aliento frio en mi cuello, una turba de gente con antorchas y garrotes, acabarían con mi agresor. Aunque no a tiempo para salvarme del que se había convertido en mi destino, de no ser por ellos habría muerto, habría bebido toda mi sangre hasta que mi corazón dejara de latir y mi cuerpo quedara tirado en una acera escondido por la oscuridad de la noche. **

**No fue así, no sé si para mi suerte o mi desgracia, estoy vivo, por así decirlo, trato de no pensar mucho en el tema.**

**Mi instinto de supervivencia me obligo a reaccionar, sabía que regresarían por mí en cualquier momento, no para ayudarme sino para acabar conmigo antes que la infección que me había trasmitido mi asesino me convirtiera en lo que soy, un monstruo de pesadillas.**

**Apenas logre moverme lo suficiente para llegar a una alcantarilla cerca de donde me encontraba y lanzar mi cuerpo moribundo a la inmundicia debajo de la ciudad.**

**No me importaba donde estaba, los olores, las alimañas todo aquello podía ser un palacio y no sabría la diferencia.**

**Solo podía sentir la quemazón que iba de mi cuello esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Las pocas veces que logre abrir los ojos constataba que no me estaba quemando, al menos no por fuera, no lograba ver que las llamas consumieran mi cuerpo. **

**Peor aún era no poder gritar, si alguien daba conmigo era mi fin, estaba seguro de eso. No sé cuantos días, meses quien sabe si años, pase sufriendo esa agonía, al final fue liberando mis extremidades, hasta centrarse en mi corazón, fue el peor de todos los dolores, ahora si iba a morir.**

**Una última punzada de dolor como una estaca en el pecho acompa****ño el último latido de ****mi corazón antes de detenerse para siempre. Todo había terminado.**

**Poco a poco recupere el control de mi y fui consciente de todo a mi alrededor.**

**Comencé a conocer mi nuevo cuerpo, a descubrir sus infinitas posibilidades, todas sus dotes y habilidades, estaba maravillado por mi fuerza, mi increíble visión que era completamente nítida en la mayor oscuridad. La agudeza de mi oído y mi olfato me permitían conocer todo cuanto había a mi alrededor, que era, donde estaba. Controlaba todo.**

**Era increíble el sin fin de sensaciones que este nuevo cuerpo, esta nueva vida me estaban regalando.**

**Por primera vez sentí todo aquello como una bendición.**

**Salí de allí vagando, escondiéndome, no sabía nada de esta nueva existencia, pero seguía evitando que alguien notara mi presencia, peligraba.**

**Cuando aquella horrible sensación de quemazón me golpeo de nuevo, pero esta vez solo a m****í**** cuello, a mi garganta, quería arrancarla con mis manos ahora que podía dominarlas.**

**Mi olfato me mostro la causa de mis ansias, una mujer caminaba hacia mi sin notar mi presencia. La deseaba, deseaba su sangre, debía alimentarme de ella.**

**Me convertí solo en instintos, mi cuerpo sabía lo que mi mente no, sabia como cazarla, como acercarme sin ser visto, sin ser sentido, olido o escuchado.**

**No era necesario que me viera, podía acabar con su vida y ella jamás se enteraría que había pasado, pero no fue así, no me quede escondido, salí a la luz de las farolas de la calle, sentía una gran necesidad de permitirle verme, quería leer el miedo en su rostro, oler la adrenalina en su sangre.**

**Era un depredador y ella mi presa, quería disfrutar la cacería.**

**No duro mucho claro está, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, salte sobre ella y bebí hasta saciarme. Sentí apagarse el incendio en mi garganta mientras tragaba el tibio vino que abandonaba su cuerpo.**

**Entonces su corazón se detuvo.**

**Aquella fue la primera de muchas veces.**

**Robe ropa y dinero de mis victimas, termine convertido en la viva imagen de un joven de la alta sociedad de la época.**

**Claro andaba por las calles de noche y en algún refugio de día, había aprendido que el sol no me hacía daño, como decían las viejas leyendas, pero cuando se reflejaba en mi piel parecía una estatuilla de cristal brillando al sol. No ayudaba mucho al anonimato.**

**Me había acostumbrado a este modus vivendi con facilidad, era solitario ya que en contadas ocasiones me topaba con otros como yo y más bien nos evitábamos.**

**El tiempo no es un factor importante cuando se tiene la eternidad por delante, pero calculaba que habrían pasado unos diez o quince años desde la noche en que renací a mi nueva vida.**

**Había viajado por toda Europa, se podría decir que esta era mi segunda vuelta. Ya tenía planes de abandonar el viejo continente en busca de nuevos sabores.**

**Una de mis noches de cacería por las calles de Roma me encontré con otro vampiro.**

**Al principio reaccione como siempre salude con un asentimiento y seguí mi camino esperando que el hiciera lo mismo. Su voz tenso mi cuerpo, acabar con la vida de los humanos era fácil, pero enfrentarme a otro como yo era harina de otro costal, no tenía idea de cómo defenderme.**

**Buenas noches Joven – su tono era amable, quería hacerme notar que no buscaba pelea - mi nombre es Eleazar y como notara comparto sus gustos alimenticios – agrego jocosamente. **

**Yo seguía tenso, no respondí solo lo deje continuar.**

**No tengo intensiones de atacarte más bien me gustaría solicitarte que me acompañaras a un lugar que de seguro será de gran interés para ti - sabía que no mentía y asentí.**

**Decidí seguirlo. Ese encuentro lo cambio todo para mí.**

**Sentí como levantaba mi cuerpo y lo lanzaba contra la pared, eso me enfureció y me abalancé contra él mientras de mi pecho brotaba un gruñido aterrador, me recibió con un puñetazo en la cara y fui a dar ahora contra el suelo, arremetí de nuevo aun mas furioso solo para encontrarme con su rodilla contra mi estomago que me envió de nuevo contra la pared, esta vez fue diferente cambie de posición antes del choque, mis pies se encontraron con la pared, flexione las rodillas y salte de nuevo.**

**Lo tome por sorpresa, no esperaba que reaccionara tan velozmente, le estampe el cuerpo contra el suelo, sosteniendo su brazo contra su espalda y levantando su cabeza con mis dientes a centímetros de su cuello.**

**Matarlo hubiese sido de lo más sencillo, estaba furioso por no poder liberarse de mi agarre y lo disfruté.**

**Muy bien hecho mi querido hijo – el sonido de aquella voz aterciopelada y con tono paternal me hizo levantar la mirada y sonreír.**

**Me levante y extendí la mano para ayudar a mí contrincante a ponerse de pie, la acepto a regañadientes, no era fácil para el que, aunque fuese en contadas ocasiones, yo lo venciera.**

**Cada día me sorprende mas como has mejorado en tus tácticas de defensa y ataque, siempre he pensado que no es necesario ya que nadie podrá acercarse a ti lo suficiente como para necesitar defenderte tu mismo. Tu testarudez siempre te ha caracterizado hijo mío - se acerco a mí y rozo mi mejilla cariñosamente, le deje ver que agradecía sus palabras - pero disfruto ver tus habilidades incrementarse, aunque Félix no parece disfrutarlo tanto como yo - miro a mi contrincante – deberías estar orgulloso Félix, no sería capaz de hacerlo tan bien si no fueses un excelente maestro - el aludido asintió y estrecho mi mano en señal de felicitación.**

**La voz de Aro estaba llena de orgullo, yo era su protegido desde hace más o menos medio siglo, quien llevaba la cuenta, y con el pasar del tiempo nuestros lazos se habían incrementado mucho.**

**Aquí me había traído Eleazar aquella noche, al que se convertiría en mi hogar, a conocer a Los Vulturis, junto a quien ahora era mi padre, Aro.**

**Mi lugar dentro de la guardia había sido siempre junto a Renata, la encargada directa de la seguridad de Aro, a veces de ser necesario protegía a Marco y a Cayo, pero su prioridad siempre era y seria Aro. Con el tiempo hubo un cambio por orden de su amo, después de él yo debía ser lo que ella más cuidara. Ella siempre estaba a su derecha y yo a su izquierda, no iba a ningún lado sin nosotros. **

**Incluso si yo debía acompañar a la guardia en la aplicación de algún correctivo sin que fuese necesario que el nos acompañara, la enviaba conmigo, encargada de mi protección. Yo era sus ojos y sus oídos en su ausencia y si ni Marco ni Cayo nos acompañaban yo era el primero al mando.**

**Eso lograba reacciones negativas en aquellos que llevaban más tiempo que yo aquí, pero nadie sería capaz de contrariar a mi padre adoptivo. **

**Marco y Cayo no habían estado muy a gusto con mi presencia al principio, pero el hecho de que mi poder nos daba grandes ventajas en las batallas los había suavizado bastante, a tal punto de desarrollar cierta tolerancia para conmigo. **

**Algunas veces, solo por diversión, salía de cacería o acompañaba a Heidi a la hora de traer a los turistas que nos servían de alimento. **

**Ella era capaz de arrastrar con su encanto a cualquier hombre a su muerte sin que siquiera lo notaran, yo hacía lo propio con las mujeres. **

**Incluso había llegado a divertirme un poco con algunas humanas antes alimentarme.**

**Aro siempre me reprendía por mis malos modales diciéndome cosas como hijo recuerda que no es correcto jugar con la comida o por favor es comida no una mascota.**

**Para mí todo esto era algo irreal, pero no puedo negar que disfrutaba mucho de las ventajas de mi posición. **

**No puedo decir que no era feliz con mi vida, tenia lo que quería cuando lo quería, era fácil incluso tener a cualquier vampiresa que me apeteciera, quien que conociera nuestro mundo no querría convertirse en la compañera del príncipe Vulturi, era fascinante todo lo que implicaba tener poder entre los mas poderosos. **

**Solo sentía que algo me faltaba, no sabía que era y sacaba esa sensación de mi cabeza antes de permitir que se apoderara mas de mi.**

**Ah y como olvidar a los gemelos demoniacos, como solía llamarlos cariñosamente. Creo que nadie me odiaba tanto como Alec, el había sido durante siglos lo más parecido a lo que yo era en la actualidad. **

**Estaba seguro de que si eso no le hubiese costado la vida habría acabado conmigo el mismo día que me atravesé en su camino.**

**Jane era un poco más neutral en sus sentimientos hacia mí, solo apoyaba a su hermano por lealtad. Muchas veces entrenaba con ella, por solicitud mía, buscando aprender a resistir los ataques psíquicos. Era inútil por supuesto y ella disfrutaba muchísimo hacerlo.**

**Aro detestaba aquellas sesiones y yo le aseguraba una y otra vez que me permitían fortalecerme y aprender a dominar el dolor. Pero había algo más, sentía que aquella debilidad, aquel dolor me permitía sentir un poco de humanidad en mí. **

**Me llevaba al límite en todo lo que hacía, aprendía cuanto podía, leía todo lo que llegaba a mis manos, tocaba algunos instrumentos musicales e incluso había llegado a escribir algunos poemas y libros, nada de gran importancia. **

**Cuando tienes la eternidad ante ti necesitas una inmensa cantidad de hobbies para no aburrirte.**

**Incluso había hecho algunas carreras en la universidad, cursos nocturnos, era un eterno adolescente con fondos ilimitados y oportunidades infinitas.**

**Tenía todo cuanto podía desear, no conocía otra forma de vida, era capaz de hacer cuanto quisiera sin restricción alguna, en nuestro reino las leyes no aplican para los príncipes, claro esto no era del conocimiento p****ú****blico pero yo por supuesto que lo sabía, yo era Edward Anthony Masen, el príncipe Vulturi. **


	2. DEBERES Y OBLIGACIONES

**Capítulo II: Deberes y obligaciones **

**Pasaba mis días entre los entrenamientos de lucha y mis lecciones de rastreo, Demetri era por mucho el mejor rastreador de la guardia y a pesar de no gustarle mucho compartir lo que sabía, debía enseñarme cuanto podía por petición expresa de mi padre. Demás está decir que yo como rastreador era un excelente filósofo.**

**Con el tiempo comenzamos a llevarnos mejor. Después de Aro, él y Félix eran con quienes más hablaba, quizás por ser con los que más compartía o por algo más la verdad no lo sé pero ellos habían llegado a confiar en mí, éramos amigos por llamarlo de algún modo. **

**Otra con quien solía tener largas conversaciones era Renata, disfrutaba tanto como yo de la lectura y pasábamos gran parte del tiempo hablando de los últimos libros que habíamos leído y recomendándonos nuevas lecturas. **

**Sabía perfectamente que Aro, a pesar de nunca haber hecho mención de ello, no era necesario, deseaba que entre ella y yo naciera algo más que la evidente amistad que existía. **

**Para él siempre había sido preocupante mi falta de compañera, entre los de nuestra especie la soledad era el común denominador, pero una vez que te establecías con un aquelarre lo normal era que se tuviese una. **

**Me hablaba de cómo había conocido a Sulpicia y de lo importante que era su compañera para él.**

**Trataba de tocar el tema siempre que podía, unas veces más discretamente otras directo al punto, la segunda era su opción predilecta, para que dar rodeos conmigo si siempre conocía sus intenciones, era textualmente un libro abierto para mí, todos lo eran. Aun cuando trataba de bloquear sus pensamientos gran parte del tiempo para darles intimidad no siempre me esforzaba mucho en ello.**

**Hijo – le escuche decir con voz muy suave, ya sabía a qué venía, las imágenes de los vampiros y vampiresas que vendrían de visita dejaron explicitas sus intenciones. **

**Padre, no prometo nada, conoceré a todos pero no me obligare a estar con alguien solo para que dejes de pensar que me siento solo, sabes perfectamente que no es así – el asintió en medio de un profundo suspiro mientras pensaba "sabes que no quiero entrometerme, solo quiero que seas feliz" **

**Lo sé – respondí a su pensamiento mientras el salía de mi habitación.**

**Gran parte de lo que le decía era cierto, no sentía la necesidad de una compañera o por lo menos no había conocido a nadie que me la hiciera sentir. **

**Mis necesidades físicas eran satisfechas muchas veces por mis hermosas victimas, en eso era muy selectivo cuando yo mismo me proveía de alimento, escogía a las más hermosas, seducía a muchas, era demasiado fácil, caían en la red de mis encantos sin poder resistirse y preferían morir antes de apartarse de mí, en eso las complacía siempre.**

**También se me iba el tiempo en el cumplimiento de mis funciones de la guardia, que no eran muchas, ayudar con los interrogatorios o más bien solo estar presente y corroborar si los acusados decían o no la verdad.**

**Mientras Aro necesitaba tocar a una persona para conocer sus pensamientos, toda su historia pasada, yo podía leer la mente a la distancia, aunque solo lo que pensaban en el momento. **

**Gracias a mi muy útil don me encargaba de entrevistar a todos aquellos vampiros que solicitaban audiencia con los ancianos para conocer sus intensiones antes de concederla. Marco y Cayo detestaban el sentir que sus vidas podían estar en mis manos para disponer de ellas a mi gusto, estaban seguros que por ellos no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo pero de igual manera sabían que nunca pondría la vida de Aro en peligro, tenían razón en ambas cosas.**

**Por las noches era otra cosa, era el tiempo para mí, siempre y cuando no tuviésemos que hacer fuera de la fortaleza, me dedicaba a tocar, a leer o a escribir la mayoría de las veces. También disfrutaba de escuchar música o ver películas. **

**Mi habitación era mi santuario, estaba atestada de estantes por doquier, llenos de libros, Cd, Dvd, un estéreo gigantesco que me había regalado Aro hacia un par de años, para estas mismas fechas y el enorme LCD que me había dado el año anterior, todo cuanto quisiera para mi tiempo de esparcimiento. **

**Solía regalarme cosas todo el tiempo al igual que yo a él, era su forma de expresar sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero para estas fechas siempre me hacia los mejores regalos, tenia autos, departamentos, computadores portátiles, celulares, le intrigaba la tecnología y lo fácil que se me hacia aprender a utilizarla. Nunca me fue necesario preguntarle el porqué de los regalos en esta época, era el modo en que celebraba el aniversario de mi llegada a su vida, también era la razón de las visitas que esperábamos, daría una reunión en mi honor, no era una costumbre vampírica la celebración de fiestas, pero Aro disfrutaba mucho humanizar el aquelarre en algunas ocasiones y esta era una de ellas. **

**No puedo recordar fiestas de mis años como humano, pero seguramente no se parecerían en nada a esta.**

**Para todos los vampiros que había conocido desde que formaba parte de losVulturi todo lo que sucedía dentro de estas paredes era un misterio, imaginaban un sinfín de cosas, algunas hasta llegaban a sorprenderme que era mucho decir.**

**Nosotros éramos para otros vampiros lo que ellos para los humanos, si supieran que tan normales podíamos llegar a ser, nada fuera de lo común, para ser vampiros claro está, sucedía en la fortaleza cuando estábamos solos. **

**Cuando no me distraía en mis múltiples actividades, aquellas noches en que mi naturaleza tomaba el control de mis actos, salía de casería. Muchas veces jugaba al superhéroe y eliminaba asesinos y ladrones, otras yo me convertía en el asesino cuando alguna pobre e indefensa chica con un olor suculento se atravesaba en mi camino, era incontrolable, bebía de ella sin titubeos, sin el menor remordimiento y lo disfrutaba al máximo. **

**En contadas ocasiones no pude evitar dar cacería a alguna chica dentro de las paredes de Volterra. Era más excitante que cualquier otro sitio, mi evidente irrespeto por las leyes me llenaba de una especie de adrenalina, por darle algún nombre, que me enloquecía.**

**Era una de las pocas razones por las que Aro se molestaba conmigo, de haber podido me habría castigado, a veces sus pensamientos eran demasiado paternales. **

**Incluso llego a retirarme el habla a manera de reprimenda en algunas ocasiones, aquello era realmente graciosísimo un vampiro de sopotocientos mil años aplicando la ley del hielo a su hijo. **

**Aunque debo confesar que me lo hacía pasar mal, odiaba que no me hablara pero él lo soportaba menos y siempre era el primero en ceder apenas pasados un par de días.**

**Aquel día amanecieron varias víctimas en la ciudad evidentemente atacadas por algún vampiro. Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Solo coloque mi mano sobre su brazo para mostrarle mi comportamiento intachable de los últimos meses y me sonrió evidentemente aliviado.**

**Había hombres entre la victimas y eso no era muy de mi gusto, solo bebía de hombres cuando eliminaba lacras de las calles y solo por no desperdiciar el preciado liquido, además mis juegos heroicos siempre eran fuera de la ciudad.**

**Por las referencias que tuvimos de los cadáveres y la cantidad seguramente era un neófito fuera de control.**

**Félix, Demetri y yo fuimos asignados a la captura y traslado ante los ancianos del presunto agresor.**

**Al caer la noche salimos en busca del vampiro cuyos días estaban contados, nada le libraría del castigo correspondiente o eso creía yo. **

**Debía ser una imagen aterradora incluso para un vampiro, tres figuras cubiertas de pie a cabeza con capas negra moviéndose acompasados uno con otro, tan sigilosamente en una marcha inaudible.**

**Fue fácil encontrar el rastro, era un efluvio muy dulce que se hizo de alguna manera llamativo para mí en extremo.**

**Me parece la oportunidad perfecta para que probemos de que han servido las lecciones de Edward, ¿No te parece? – dijo Félix en tono burlesco mirando a Demetri. **

**Bueno, supongo que tenemos tiempo de sobra para perder esta noche – respondió el interpelado lanzando un sonoro suspiro.**

**Ignore por completo sus comentarios, ninguno había notado mi evidente interés por aquel efluvio lo que haría imposible que perdiera su rastro con facilidad.**

**Comencé a moverme hacia la dirección en la que se hacía más fuerte. **

**Era increíblemente sencillo seguirlo para mí porque me sentía extremadamente necesitado de él. Tenía que encontrarla porque sabía que era ella, una vampiresa.**

**Félix y Demetri me seguían de cerca, el primero dudoso, el segundo sorprendido de lo decidido y acertado de mi búsqueda.**

**No paso mucho tiempo cuando di con su escondite, el sótano de una tienda de abarrotes.**

**Cuando entramos se lanzo contra nosotros gruñendo y lanzando golpes descontroladamente, apenas pude sostenerla a tiempo para evitar que Félix acabara con ella.**

**Necesitaba lograr que se calmara lo suficiente para regresar con ella o Demetri y Félix la matarían aquí mismo.**

**Era demasiado fuerte, claro era una neófita, la lance contra la pared con todas mis fuerza y no le di tiempo de atacar de nuevo cuando le grite **

**Niña estúpida, detente de inmediato o morirás aquí mismo – **

**Mis palabras la tomaron por sorpresa y perdió la concentración en su nuevo ataque dándome algunos segundos para poder hablarle de nuevo.**

**No muevas un solo musculo si quieres vivir – extendí mis manos hacia ella en gesto conciliador, quería hacerle entender que no le atacaría – debes acompañarnos, has estado fuera de control y eso debemos arreglarlo –**

**Miraba mis manos aterrada sin decir palabra alguna. Sus pensamientos eran temerosos e incoherentes. **

**Levanto su mirada que se encontró con mis ojos, durante un momento que pareció eterno nos perdimos en aquel contacto visual como si acabásemos de encontrar algo que habíamos buscado por mucho tiempo. **

**Solo reaccione cuando sentí su mano posarse sobre la mía y pude ver en su mente que me dejaría llevarla donde quisiera porque confiaba en mi.**

**Caminamos de regreso en absoluto silencio.**

**Le di unas cuantas miradas de soslayo cuando su rostro se iluminaba por las tenues luces de la ciudad, evitábamos la mayoría evidentemente. **

**Estaba muy sucia, no podía ni siquiera distinguir el color de su cabello enlodado y lleno de hojas. Debía haber estado en algún bosque cercano a la ciudad. **

**Sus pensamientos eran sobre mí casi todo el tiempo, mi extraña forma de vestir, mi cabello, la forma en que la miraba, lo delicioso que debían saber mis labios. Estaba comenzando a ponerme realmente nervioso cuando comencé a poner atención a los pensamientos de mis otros acompañantes.**

**Demetri se imaginaba la que me esperaba, ya se había dado cuenta de que haría todo por evitar su muerte, la quería conservar, la quería para mí y no se equivocaba.**

"**¿De veras crees que vale la pena complicarte así la vida?" Pensó a sabiendas que leería sus pensamientos, "Aro seguramente querrá complacerte, como siempre, pero Marco y Cayo…"**

**Disfrutaran quitarme algo que deseo, lo sé – respondí a sus pensamientos llamando la atención de Félix y nuestra nueva acompañante a nuestra media conversación.**

**Por supuesto Félix sabia que respondía a algo que Demetri había pensado y se imagino algo bastante acertado, pero evidentemente ella no y la expresión de su rostro al mirarme, al igual que sus pensamientos, dejaban ver que me creía desquiciado.**

**Al llegar a la fortaleza sabia que debía hablar con Aro antes de llevarla a su audiencia, sería mi única oportunidad de mantenerla con vida.**

**Debes esperar aquí y por favor contrólate – le dije con ojos suplicantes tomando sus manos entre las mías – prometo que ellos no te dañaran y regresare antes de que te des cuenta de que me he ido – quiso decirme algo pero la interrumpí – por favor haz lo que te digo – luego lance miradas asesinas a Félix y a Demetri dejando claro que se las verían conmigo si algo le pasaba antes de comenzar a moverme.**

"**Como si por un momento quisiera perderme el espectáculo de Marco y Cayo queriendo matarte, otra vez" pensó Félix.**

**Corrí a las habitaciones de Aro, solía estar con Sulpicia a estas horas.**

**La susodicha me abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, me detestaba más que nadie, estaba convencida de que Aro me quería mucho más que a ella, mujer estúpida es que no era capaz de notar lo diferente que eran aquellos sentimientos.**

**A sabiendas de que podía leer todo cuanto pensaba, lanzaba todo el veneno que podía contra mí las pocas veces que me encontraba cerca de ella, era muy desagradable así que la evitaba cuanto podía. **

**Aro decidió no tomar partido ya que sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas y como no iba más allá de pensamientos y miradas asesinas lo dejaba pasar.**

**Padre necesito tu ayuda – dije ignorando por completo a la vampiresa delante de mí.**

**Su silueta apareció detrás de su concubina mostrando una gran preocupación en su rostro, no era mi costumbre venir aquí y menos aún pidiendo su ayuda.**

* * *

**¡Hola Amores! Espero disfrutaran este capi, me costó mucho escribirlo, sabía que quería mostrarles pero no sabía muy bien como, ojala lo haya logrado jajajajaja. Sé que los capis han sido más descriptivos de lo que esperaban pero quería hacerles entender mi visión de Aro y los Vulturi en esta historia antes de cualquier otra cosa.**

**Gracias por leer esta locura y espero sus comentarios para saber si vamos por buen camino.**

**Ls quiero mucho,**

**Gaby Black.**


	3. LUCHANDO POR SU VIDA

**Capítulo III: luchando por su vida.**

**Salió de sus habitaciones no sin antes prometer regresar cuanto antes a la mal encarada Sulpicia.**

**Ni repetir lo que esa mujer pensaba, que mente tan sucia una dama no debía usar aquel vocabulario, pensé entre risas.**

**Quise correr pero los pensamientos de mi padre borraron por completo mis intensiones "por ninguna razón voy a correr como un chicuelo desesperado por los pasillos Edward Anthony" puse los ojos en blanco y me detuve para esperarle.**

**Lo tome por el antebrazo para mostrarle todo lo que había pasado y el por qué de mi petición.**

**Mmm ya veo. Te envió a eliminar un vampiro problemático y tú lo traes a casa con toda la intención de conservarlo, por supuesto no se te ocurrió algo que nos causara más problemas ¿no hijo mío? -**

**Solo logre sonreír en agradecimiento, sabía que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para complacerme, además ¿no era el mismo quien insistía en que necesitaba una compañera? Yo solo le obedecía, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que este fuera el caso pero ya vería después como lidiar con lo demás.**

**Marco y Cayo ya nos esperaban frente a la cámara de audiencias alguien debía haberles avisado, mataría a Félix o Demetri por esto.**

**Los ancianos no hicieron nada por evitar que leyera sus pensamientos.**

**A Marco le parecía una molestia toda esta pérdida de tiempo, siempre era el más desinteresado en casi todo. En cambio Cayo repetía una y otra vez "no te quedaras con ella ni en sueños, no lo permitiré mocoso engreído, la matare con mis propias manos de ser preciso".**

**Un gruñido comenzó a escapar por mi garganta y mi padre puso la mano en mi hombro para controlarme.**

**Ve por ella y tráela ante nosotros – me dijo, "dame unos minutos para exponer mi punto de vista ante ellos" pensó para que solo yo le escuchara.**

**Asentí y seguí mi camino hacia la sala donde les había dejado.**

**Los pensamientos de Cayo no salían de mi cabeza, siempre me había odiado me veía como un oportunista con suerte.**

**Yo no había pedido esto, yo no había buscado venir aquí y mucho menos quedarme.**

**Era cierto tuve suerte por lo que se me presento, no sé porque pero sentí que este era el lugar al que pertenecía, aquí debía estar y solo hice lo que mi cuerpo pedía, estar donde quería estar. **

**¿Esa era una razón para odiarme tanto?**

**Cuando llegue al salón donde me esperaban mi anteriores acompañantes mire de Félix a Demetri con furia en los ojos pero antes de que lograse saltarles encima el nombre del culpable se dejo ver en sus mentes, Alec.**

**La había visto y la oportunidad de meterme en problemas lo lleno de regocijo, ya me las pagaras enano endemoniado pensé con ira, ya encontraría un buen escarmiento para él de eso no cabía la menor duda.**

**Debí habérmelo imaginado – conteste a sus pensamientos mirando a la vampiresa arrinconada en el suelo junto a un sofá que sonreía al notar mi regreso. **

**Hace un momento estuvo a punto de perder el control para atacarnos, pensé que tendría que matarla y apenas escucho tu voz parece una gatita domesticada – comentó Félix pasando su mano por su cabello como si no entendiera bien lo que pasaba.**

**Será mejor salir de esto de una vez – añadió Demetri – la paciencia no es una de las virtudes de Cayo - yo asentí y la tome de la mano para llevarla a la cámara donde se encontraban deliberando sobre su porvenir.**

**Escuchaba sus pensamientos con atención, por primera vez me sentía como un invasor de la intimidad ajena pero la curiosidad era más fuerte que cualquier instinto de caballerosidad en mi.**

"**¿Porqué es tan bueno conmigo? Nadie se había preocupado así por mi antes o después de... y es realmente tan hermoso… quisiera tocar sus labios… sentir su cabello entre mis dedos…"**

**Era fascinante dejarme llevar por sus pensamientos, la miraba de reojo, luchaba por no mirarme como tonta todo el tiempo era tan tierna por llamarlo de alguna manera, no tenía la malicia propia de los de nuestra especie.**

**Entonces los gritos provenientes de la cámara desviaron mi atención de sus pensamientos.**

**Nadie gritaba realmente solo se escuchaba la voz de Aro cuando respondía a los pensamientos que los otros ancianos le transmitían, pero los pensamientos de Cayo serian gritos ensordecedores si se pronunciasen en voz alta "No puede ser que siempre deban romperse la reglas para complacer a tu hijito, para que se salga con la suya llevándose a la neófita a su cama, quizás lo mate si pierde el control eso sería una pena ¿no? ni que fuera realmente tu sangre" **

**Te agradezco tomar partido esta vez Marco, por mantenerte en la neutralidad Edward es ahora el Señor de los Vulturi, siempre se hace su santa voluntad – escupió al interpelado con desdén.**

**Cayo hermano mío, por favor serénate – como siempre la voz de mi padre mantenía un tono totalmente calmado y conciliador, a diferencia de sus pensamientos que iban dirigidos a mí en un tono nada paternal "te parece bien lo que has conseguido Edward Vulturi, de nuevo tus caprichos y desobediencias ponen en peligro la ya de por si frágil armonía entre mis hermanos y yo, ya se me ocurrirá como me pagaras por esto pequeño demonio"**

**A pesar de su tono molesto hacia mi sabia que estábamos a punto de lograrlo.**

**No pude evitar sonreír casi triunfal y mis acompañantes se volvieron en mi dirección con creciente curiosidad.**

**Marco haría lo de siempre, lavarse las manos en el asunto y Cayo debería rendirse a…**

**De pronto una idea brillante cruzo la mente de Cayo, mi padre no lo tocaba en ese momento por lo que no imaginaba lo que maquinaba su horripilante ingenio, sentí unas incontrolables ganas de entrar a la cámara y arrancarle la cabeza.**

**En ese momento se acerco a Aro y lo dejo ver sus pensamientos al tiempo que comenzó a exponer su idea para que Marco la escuchase también.**

**Pude ver como el sufrimiento y la indecisión llenaban la mente de mi padre. **

**Muy bien Aro, le permitiremos a la neófita vivir – "como si no supiésemos eso ya" pensaron a la vez Félix y Demetri – Edward podrá mantenerse a su lado pero deberá irse con ella de la fortaleza de inmediato para no volver nunca – Félix y Demetri parecían un reflejo en un espejo cuando se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos e inmediatamente voltearon hacia mí.**

**Mantuve mi mirada fija en la gran puerta que me separaba de Cayo, tardaría dos segundos en derribarla y matarle, nadie tendría tiempo de reaccionar, apretaba fuertemente mis puños olvidando por completo la mano que se encontraba entre ellos, de no haber sido vampiresa habría destrozado todos sus huesos. **

"**Edward Anthony Vulturi Contrólate" los pensamientos de mi padre me ayudaron a disipar un poco mi furia y a darme cuenta de los gruñidos aterradores que salían de mi pecho.**

**Me alegre por unos instantes al leer la mente de Cayo, estaba aterrado, se había dado cuenta de exactamente lo mismo que yo había estado pensando, matarlo sería tan fácil para mí en este momento.**

**Todos sus miedos se reflejaron en su mente, yo ocupando su puesto entre los ancianos, yo pasando de príncipe a rey, yo arrancándole la cabeza y terminando con su vida.**

**Era un placer ser la razón de su temor y por fin comprendí por completo el porqué de tanto odio. Pensaba que me desharía de él para tomar su lugar.**

**¿Quién le habría dicho que yo quería semejante responsabilidad? O peor aún verme obligado a estar encerrado entre estas paredes la mayor parte del tiempo perdiendo la libertad que ahora tengo, contaba con lo mejor que esta vida podía ofrecerme poder y libertad absolutos.**

**Tenía cuanto quería en mi posición actual, cosas a las que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar por ocupar su lugar.**

**De pronto me golpeo una realidad apremiante, la mente de mi padre era un torbellino de pensamientos, no soportaría verme alejado de él, por primera vez no me complacería, no podía hacerle eso pensaba"Edward no me pidas esto por favor" su sufrimiento era casi tangible para mi, eran demasiados los años juntos.**

**Por un momento la esperanza regreso a mí, había ignorado por completo los pensamientos de Marco, todo estaba en sus manos ahora y las dudas lo embargaban.**

**Se debatía entre la tentadora posibilidad de deshacerse de mí y la perdida terrible que representaría para ellos la ausencia de mi don entre sus filas.**

**De haber otro vampiro entre nosotros con poderes semejantes a los míos en lo más mínimo estaría acabado pero ahora era la única carta que tenía a mi favor. **

**Al fin después de un silencio que se hizo eterno hasta para vampiros, la voz de mi padre se escucho de nuevo.**

**Cayo ya conozco, más de lo que desearía en estos momentos debo agregar, tu posición en el asunto así que todo queda en manos de Marco, hermano mío la decisión es tuya – **

**Sus pensamientos iban todos dirigidos a mi "no puedo con esto Edward, no renunciare a ti por la vida de la neófita" sabía que estaba apenado pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar que decidieran sobre mis acciones y aunque también me desgarraría por separarme de él, me iría con ella de inmediato si esa era la decisión final y me enfrentaría a todos. **

**Mi única debilidad sería que él se enfrentara a mí personalmente, hasta allí llegaría mi intento por escapar o defenderme, nunca lo lastimaría, era mi punto débil.**

"**Es un capricho Edward, se que crees que no pero lo es, yo lo sé"**

**También estaba aterrado conocía tan bien como yo la lucha interna que se suscitaba en la mente de Marco, pero ya había dejado de estar en contacto con el por lo que no supo su decisión en el momento que la tomo, yo sí.**


	4. DESICIONES

**Capítulo IV: Decisiones.**

**Edward trae a la acusada - ordeno mi padre desde el interior de la sala – debe estar presente para escuchar la decisión que se ha tomado sobre su destino y para la aplicación del correctivo correspondiente, si llegase a ser necesario – abrí la puerta buscando a Cayo con mirada, caminaba hacia mi padre posicionándolo entre nosotros, sus pensamientos me hicieron enfurecer aun más, si es que eso era posible, "no me atacaras, Aro podría salir lastimado en la trifulca".**

**Necesite de todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre él en ese instante, ya llegaría el momento de cobrarme este mal rato, no lo iba a dejar pasar así de fácil. **

"**Pero con razón quieres conservarla mocoso, aun andrajosa como esta se puede ver que es hermosa, ¿No te era suficiente con hacerla tuya antes de matarla?" aquella retorcida sonrisa en el rostro de Cayo mientras la devoraba con los ojos fue la gota que derramo el vaso iba a arrancarle la cabeza para acabar con su maldita existencia.**

**Sentí como apretaban mi mano cuando intente moverme y los pensamientos aterrados de la vampiresa que lo hacía me hicieron dudar alejándome de mi objetivo.**

"**Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir" repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Creo que de serle posible ya se habría desmayado, me acerque a ella y pase mi brazo por sus hombros para susurrarle al oído.**

**Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes, nadie va a lastimarte lo prometo – ya yo lo sabía, Marco había tomado una decisión y la daría a conocer justo en este momento. **

**Por mi ambos pueden quedarse, pero que Edward se haga responsable si se sale de control, el será quien reciba el castigo que le corresponda a ella de ser así y tu aceptaras que reciba ese castigo sin entrometerte en su defensa Aro – anunció Marco antes de abandonar la cámara para retirarse a sus habitaciones.**

**Me encontré con la mirada iracunda que Cayo le daba a la vampiresa a mi lado.**

**Por un momento pensé que se lanzaría contra ella, admito que desee que lo hiciera, le habría matado incluso antes de que rozara uno solo de sus cabellos.**

**Ya no tenía idea de la razón pero ella se había convertido en lo más importante para mí ahora. Sería capaz de todo por ella y si como bonificación extra conseguía algo tan placentero para mí como acabar con la vida de Cayo, no sería yo quien se enfrentara a los designios del destino.**

"**llévatela de aquí de inmediato Edward, no tientes a la suerte y menos aun a la escasa paciencia de Cayo" ordenó mi padre en sus pensamientos.**

**Ya que se ha tomado una decisión lo mejor será retirarnos todos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para relajarnos un poco – concluyó en voz alta dando por terminada la audiencia.**

**Todos abandonamos la sala al momento.**

**La arrastre rápidamente a mi habitación, un encuentro con Cayo a solas en los pasillos definitivamente no terminaría bien, para él. **

**Una vez en mis habitaciones le indique donde podía asearse le entregue alguna ropa mía, ya luego compraríamos algo para ella, en cuanto pudiese tener un mayor autocontrol en presencia de humanos, y la deje sola para que se arreglara. **

**En cuanto cerró la puerta del vestier me lanza en el sofá y prendí la TV, un leve golpeteo en la puerta me hizo levantarme para abrir. **

**Una de las doncellas de Sulpicia estaba allí, una vampiresa bajita que apenas lograba distinguir a través del montón de vestidos que traía, la mire confundido.**

**Mi ama envía estos vestidos para su compañera amo Edward – susurro aquello en un tono imposible de escuchar para un humano, los tome y los deje en la habitación para luego contestarle.**

**Dale las gracias a mi padre – sabía que era él quien estaba detrás del desinteresado gesto - y no me llames amo, lo detesto ya te lo he dicho – hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro.**

**Revise los vestidos, el estilo de Sulpicia era mortuorio y anticuado pero arrancando un poco de aquí y de allá podría sacar un par lo suficientemente decente para que usara mientras comprábamos algo para ella.**

**Tome uno negro con falda larga de capas y arranque las capas inferiores con cuidado de no romperlo, en la parte a arriba tenia mangas largas y cuello de tortuga en una tela transparente que también separe del vestido.**

**No era diseñador de modas pero el vestidito strapples con falda que debía llegarle a la rodilla seguramente le luciría mejor que aquel habito que era antes de remodelarlo y mucho mejor que mis ropas que debían quedarle enormes.**

**Apenas roce la puerta del vestier cuando la entreabrió lo suficiente para sacar la mano y tomar el vestido, claro seguramente había escuchado la conversación, es un vampiro Edward recuérdalo pensé.**

**Me lance de nuevo al sofá cambiando los canales a velocidad vampírica, sin prestar atención a los programas.**

**Solo podía concentrarme en sus nerviosos pensamientos y de verdad necesitaba concentrarme pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez, estaba descubriendo las capacidades de su nuevo cuerpo y estaba maravillada.**

**Me enfoque en aquellos referentes a mí, eran los que más me interesaba conocer "¿Cómo agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí? ¿Cuáles serán sus intensiones? ¿Cómo debo comportarme?" sus pensamientos eran tan propios de una humana que me llenaban de una extraña ternura. **

**Esta desconocida despertaba en mi sensaciones totalmente nuevas, era fascinante.**

**Cuando por fin salió, con la cabeza gacha y las manos jugueteando con la tela del vestido, ¿acaso podía versa aun más humana?, aquello era increíble, hecha un incontrolable manojo de nervios me pregunto**

**¿Y ahora qué debo hacer? – estaba segura que le cobraría el haber salvado su vida de alguna forma y juro que las formas que se imaginaba eran satisfactorias en todo sentido.**

**Me puse de pie y me acerque a ella, tome su rostro entre mis manos y la sentí estremecerse por el roce, lo levante para mirarla directo a los ojos.**

**Su mirada rojo brillante, nada parecido al borgoña de la mía ya cambiaria con el tiempo, dejaba escapar tantas emociones, agradecimiento, confianza, temor, admiración.**

**Nada que no quieras – le respondí sinceramente – no me temas no voy a lastimarte de ninguna forma, incluso no tienes porque quedarte conmigo si no es tu deseo – una rotunda negativa invadió su mente, esa reacción me alegro profundamente, no quería que la alejara de mi, pero no dijo nada - primero me gustaría saber tu nombre, ya que tú conoces el mío preferiría estar en igualdad de condiciones – me aleje un poco de ella para poder contemplarla.**

**Ahora que estaba completamente limpia, peinada y con ropa nueva se veía muchísimo más hermosa por supuesto.**

**Era joven, 20 años a lo sumo, los rasgos de su cara eran finos y delicados con labios carnosos y llamativos. **

**Su nuevo diseño Edward Vulturi, ya sabía que en mundo de la moda tenia futuro en caso de llegar a necesitarlo deje escapar una risita, le lucia de maravilla, dejaba ver sus piernas largas y cremosas muy bien torneadas. Se ceñía a su torso mostrando la generosidad de sus pechos y la estrechez de su cintura mas abajo.**

**Seguramente fue una humana muy hermosa pero la vampirización le había sentado fenomenal, de eso no cabe duda. **

**Pude sentir un creciente deseo en mí.**

**Quería acariciarla, besarla, estrecharla contra mi cuerpo, poseerla para no dejarla ir jamás.**

**Cálmate Edward, ella debe tomar la iniciativa en esto, me reprendí a mí mismo, ahora era el niño bueno que tonteria.**

**Su piel debió haber sido igual de blanca cuando era humana pues contrastaba perfectamente con el rojo ladrillo de su cabello que caía ondulado hasta la mitad de su espalda. **

**Después de un largo silencio su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.**

**Eh… Victoria, me llamo Victoria – musito.**

* * *

**Bueno y allí esta, otro capi de la que al parecer se ha vuelto una de las historias favoritas de mis lectores.**

**Toda mi familia y seres queridos les agradecen el no atentar contra mi vida jajajajajajaja.**

**Sé que en este momento no debo ser muy querida para ustedes, pero en el mismo momento que comencé a escribir este fic Victoria fue la vampiresa que quise para Edward, claro así como vemos a un Aro diferente, es una Victoria diferente.**

**No la odien ni a mí con ella.**

**Ls quiero mucho.**

**Gaby Black. **


	5. CONOCIENDOLA

**Capítulo V: Conociéndola.**

**La noche paso prácticamente en absoluto silencio y no salimos de la habitación en un par días.**

**No tuvimos necesidad pedíamos servicio al cuarto, por así decirlo.**

**Solo podía escuchar sus pasos por la habitación y claro está sus pensamientos.**

**Yo la miraba moverse de aquí y de allá. **

**Ella veía televisión, escuchaba música, ojeaba los libros y de vez en cuando me preguntaba alguna cosa con respecto a nuestra naturaleza, se distraía con cualquier cosa parecía una niña pequeña que ve el mundo por primera vez, me tenia totalmente fascinado.**

**En un par de ocasiones estuve a punto de saltarle encima, no parecía hacerlo de manera intencional pero adoptaba poses que acabarían con el autocontrol del más fuerte.**

**Una de esas ocasiones se había acostado boca abajo en el piso leyendo un libro sobre sortilegios antiguos que yo ni siquiera recordaba tener. Jugueteaba levantando las piernas por turnos mientras tarareaba una tonada que no conocía.**

**Ese vaivén me tenía hipnotizado, sus cremosas piernas se dejaban ver por encima de las rodillas y la tela del improvisado vestido parecía querer burlarse de mí al llegar justo al límite entre el final de sus piernas y el principio del paraíso y negarse a moverse un poco más. **

**Me perdí entre mis pensamientos imaginando los tesoros escondidos que me esperarían con tan solo apartar esos escasos centímetros de tela.**

**¿Edward? – la escuche preguntar para caer en cuenta de que me miraba divertida - ¿Te sucede algo? – ella quería que se lo dijera, notaba que la deseaba pero quería jugar conmigo, le gustaba el poder que le parecía ejercía en mí, no de mala manera solo se sentía sexy y deseada por primera vez.**

**Había escuchado en sus pensamientos la interrogante sobre los míos en ese momento pero los había pasado por alto, estaba demasiado perdido en los placeres que mi imaginación desplegaba ante mí para ponerle atención.**

**Me recosté en suelo junto a ella, si quería que todo entre nosotros fuese bien debía comenzar por confesarme.**

**Hay algo que debo decirte Victoria, me avergüenza un poco pero será mejor que lo sepas por mí y no que te enteres por alguien más– anuncie con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación.**

**Te escucho – respondió, colocando su cara por encima de la mía para mirarme a los ojos, solo buscaba tentarme, disfrutaba mucho su recién adquirida autoconfianza.**

**Me costó un poco recobrar el hilo de mis pensamientos al tenerla tan cerca, besarla habría sido tan fácil pero no quería arruinar las cosas.**

**Debes saber que algunos vampiros tienen dones especiales – comencé.**

**¿Tengo más poderes? – pregunto maravillada.**

**Aún no lo sé - respondí, yo mismo no me había hecho esa pregunta en particular, ya nos encargaríamos de averiguar eso en otro momento – solo intento explicarte lo que yo soy capaz de hacer, puedo leer tu mente Victoria, se lo que estas pensando en este momento, se lo que piensas siempre – espere la bofetada, debía sentirse insultada pero por el contrario puso la mente en blanco para luego recordar todos los pensamientos indecorosos que había tenido conmigo.**

**Trate de no sonreír y por poco pude evitarlo, de haber podido sonrojarse en este momento estaría no roja sino mas bien morada.**

**Debes pensar que soy una calenturienta – susurro ocultando su rostro de mí – **

**Solo he podido pensar en lo hermosa que eres Vicky – eso se me salió pero le gusto, sus padres solían llamarle así, al recordarlos entristeció, el culpable de su transformación les había matado – lo siento pequeña, no quise recordarte nada desagradable – me disculpe.**

**¿Por qué no me mato a mí también? – Me pregunto realmente afectada - ¿Por qué me dejo con aquel ardor quemándome por dentro y no acabo con mi vida de una vez? – si los vampiros pudiesen llorar en ese momento ella sería un mar de lagrimas.**

**No lo sé – mentí, bueno a medias, estaba convencido que la había deseado como compañera y la dejo solo para volver por ella cuando la transformación hubiese terminado.**

**Menuda sorpresa debe haberse llevado al no encontrarla y si se le ocurría venir por ella se encontraría con una mayor.**

**Necesitaba consuelo y pretendía encontrarlo en mí.**

**Sentí como tomaba mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, pensando que sería de nosotros y preguntándose qué significaba ella para mí.**

**Me miro en espera de una respuesta ahora que estaba consciente de que sabía lo que pensaba.**

**Sinceramente no tengo idea - le respondí – creo que debemos dejar que las cosas fluyan y no forzar nada – me quede en silencio buscando una manera de responder a su segunda pregunta - eres importante para mi Vicky de eso estoy seguro, quiero conocerte y compartir cuanto pueda contigo, decirte si serás o no mi compañera es algo que ni yo mismo sé, me parece que debemos darnos tiempo para saber qué pasará – divagaba. **

**Cumplió una de las fantasías que había imaginado tantas veces, ahora que sabía que yo conocía todo lo que había pensado sobre mí, para que andarse con rodeos, enredo los dedos de su mano libre entre mis cabellos acariciándolos una y otra vez.**

**Se siente mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba – afirmó mientras me sonreía.**

**Lleve mi mano libre también a su cabello acariciándolo al mismo tiempo que la piel de su espalda que no cubría su vestido, otro diseño exclusivo Edward Vulturi, se estremecía tras cada roce y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos con el pulgar en la palma de mi mano, con movimientos suaves y precisos se libero de mi agarre y fue extendiendo sus caricias por mis brazos, mis hombros, el cuello y mi rostro, sus manos iban y venían rozando de manera tentadora sobre y por debajo de mi playera regresando a mi rostro.**

**Al posar sus dedos sobre mis labios no controle el impulso y los bese, los lamí y chupe llevándolos por completo a mi boca.**

**Comenzó a guiarme hacia ella con sus dedos en mi boca, acercando mis labios a los suyos antes de retirar los dedos y liberar su dulce y tibio aliento sobre mi cara al entreabrir su boca a centímetros de la mía, me llene de su aroma con una respiración profunda, quería probar mi autocontrol o más bien su poder de seducción y la verdad estaba por quedar realmente satisfecha de su capacidad ya que estaba por olvidarme de todo y hacerla mía en ese mismo instante.**

**Apenas toque sus labios con los míos para luego acariciarlos con mi lengua, quería que me apoderara de su boca y yo jugaba con su aguante.**

**Este concepto de no forzar nada es nuevo para mí – bromee sobre sus labios dándole la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.**

**¿No quieres? – preguntó compungida alejándose de mí.**

**Eso ni lo pienses – le reprimí tomándola por los hombros para acercarla de nuevo a mi pecho y abrazarla – solo quisiera que hicieras esto por las razones correctas y no solo por encontrar consuelo – bese su cabello tiernamente, definitivamente esta niña me estaba ablandando más cada momento que pasaba a su lado.**

**Cuando logramos tranquilizarnos por completo decidimos que lo mejor sería conocernos lo mejor posible.**

**Me hablo sobre su infancia y lo mucho que le gustaban las galletas de avena que preparaba su mamá, lo reciente de su transformación le permitía aún recordarlo aunque algo borroso.**

**Nos habíamos contado todo el uno del otro, ahora ella conocía todo de mí hasta mi más oscuro secreto. Hubo momentos en los que pensé que se alejaría de mí para siempre al saber todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer pero siempre intentaba comprenderme al recordar cómo había acabado con la vida de sus primeras víctimas.**

**Por primera vez sentía que había algo mal en mi manera de vivir hasta ese momento, antes de conocerla a ella.**

**Supe con exactitud el momento en que me enamoré perdidamente de ella o más bien el momento en que quise aceptarlo, la amaba y ella me correspondía.**

**¿Qué te parece este vestido? – le pregunté alzando un modelito de tela suave y bastante fresco, era nuestra primera salida a un centro comercial en Florencia, ya era capaz de controlar sus instintos lo suficiente para estar entre la gente sin dañar a nadie.**

**Su instinto de supervivencia era algo impresionante, en cuanto entendió lo que arriesgaba si perdía el control no le costó nada aprender a controlar su sed. Esta mujer era increíble.**

**¿Tienes algo contra los vaqueros y zapatos deportivos? – el sarcasmo en su pregunta rayaba en la desesperación – nunca había utilizado tantos vestidos en mi vida y es lo único que he usado desde que vivo contigo – me sonrió.**

**Mis aposentos eran algo así como un pequeño departamento, con varias habitaciones más pequeñas de las cuales solo utilizaba el estudio. Hacía años que mi padre había mandado a que acondicionasen una de las recamaras con todas las comodidades propias de una habitación que compartiría con mi pareja, siempre estuvo seguro de que le encontraría tarde o temprano.**

**Hacia un par de noches que la utilizábamos y como es claro no para dormir pero nos recostábamos en la cama a conversar o simplemente mirarnos. **

**Aún no habíamos pasado de los besos aunque las caricias cada vez eran más ardientes y mi autocontrol estaba a punto de convertirse solo en auto y olvidarse del control.**

**Jamás había logrado ser tan paciente, si quería algo ya era mío por las buenas o por las malas sin importar nada y con ella todo era tan diferente, yo era diferente.**

**Solo podía pensar en hacerla feliz, mi padre disfrutaba tanto el burlarse de mí, "donde habrá quedado el principito malcriado" repetía cuando me veía mirarla como idiota, que era muy frecuentemente.**

**De pronto me di cuenta de que algo se traía Victoria entre manos, estaba pensando en… ¿vikingos y en una canción en chino?**

**Pensaba en cualquier ridiculez para no dejar que sus verdaderas intenciones quedaran al descubierto.**

**¿Qué tramas Vicky? – le susurré al oído pegándome a su espalda, hasta ese inocente roce lograba encenderme de una manera descontrolada.**

**Perdió la concentración y algunas imágenes bastante comprometedoras se dejaron ver antes de que volviese a ver solo letras chinas.**

**Quisiera un poco de privacidad Edward – se volvió entre mis brazos y rodeo mi cuello con los suyos - es bastante difícil sorprender a alguien que te espía todo el tiempo o peor aun que escudriña cada rincón de tu mente – susurro para que nadie pudiese escucharla.**

**Está bien tu ganas, como siempre – puse los ojos en blanco – iré a la tienda de electrónica, Aro enloquecerá con un Ipod que vi en la tele – la besé rápidamente y la deje sola para que pudiese hacer lo que quisiera, confiaba plenamente en ella.**

**Compre varias cosas y luego fui a una tienda deportiva, prometí a Félix y a Demetri comprar algunas cosas para pasar el rato en los jardines.**

**Cuando me encontré de nuevo con Victoria seguía tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos.**

**Estamos de lo mas asiáticos hoy – bromeé al ver que pensaba en recetas de sushi.**

**Cualquier cosa es válida si puedo evitar que sepas lo que pienso – me sonrió pícaramente. **

**Al llegar a la fortaleza la deje irse sola a las habitaciones mientras le llevaba a mi padre lo que le había traído, como disfrutaba yo esos momentos, parecía un niño cuando curioseaba las funciones del Ipod, me agradeció todo mil veces y lo deje disfrutando de la música que acababa de enseñarle como subir a su nuevo dispositivo.**

**Imaginan a un vampiro de cientos de años jugando con expresión de un niño el día de navidad, yo no tenía que imaginarlo era algo que acababa de ver con mis propios ojos, me carcajee. **

**Me detuve en seco al abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación contemplando confundido la ropa que traía puesta Victoria en el piso, un zapato, el otro, el pantalón, la playera… un rastro de migajas, eso era y me guiaba directo a la puerta de la recamara matrimonial.**

**Casi se me salen los ojos al abrir la puerta y encontrarme con una Victoria a la que mi imaginación no le había hecho nada de justicia, esperándome recostada en la cama. **

* * *

**Jijiji soy mala.**

**Hola mis Amores, aquí les dejo su dosis de Príncipe Vulturi, en especial a ti mi adorada Mer se que te hice padecer esta semana sin tu reglamentaria dosificación, espero no volverte a hacer sufrir.**

**Bueno ya llegamos al tan esperado Lemmon y la semana que viene lo tendrán, espero que cubra sus expectativas y les aviso que ya mismo empiezo a trabajar en él.**

**Ls adoro.**

**Gaby Black. **


	6. MI VICTORIA

**Capítulo VI: Mi Victoria.**

**Podía parecer imposible pero les juro que estaba hiperventilado.**

**Me miraba desde la cama y sin una pizca de vergüenza, estaba tan segura de lo que quería que nada le impediría obtenerlo ahora mismo y yo estaba absoluta y totalmente dispuesto a complacerla.**

**Estada recostada con las piernas cerradas a un lado y los brazos hacia arriba a los lados de su cabeza, su cabello caía cubriendo sus pechos desnudos, en realidad las únicas prendas que usaba eran un liguero negro y las medias que este sujetaba.**

**Al verme con la boca abierta me sonrió con una sonrisa torcida muy parecida a la que ella tanto adoraba ver en mí.**

**Estiro uno de sus brazos hacia a mí para que me acercase a ella cuidándose mucho de que su cabello no descubriera alguno de sus pechos, quería torturarme.**

**No hizo falta más, me recosté a su lado dispuesto a devorarla con mis labios pero no me dejo, ni siquiera me dejaba tocarla, me estaba enloqueciendo y esa era su intención.**

**Evitaba mis manos con destreza y seguía sonriéndome cuando me aseguro.**

**No pienso ponérselo fácil mi querido príncipe – **

**Se puso de pie y aparto el cabello que cubría sus pechos para que pudiese contemplar su cuerpo por completo.**

**Recorrí con la mirada cada centímetro de su escultural anatomía y confirme lo que ya sabía de antemano, era perfecta.**

**Con su piel más blanca aún que la mía destacando sus hermoso cabello rojo como fuego, sus labios carnosos eran la más evidente invitación a un beso, sus largas piernas que incitaban apasionadas caricias, sus pezones rosados adornaban sus redondos y perfectos pechos que me gritaban que los tocase y les presentase a mis labios, a mi lengua, a mis dientes. **

**Me levante y camine hacia ella que volvió a sonreírme con mi propia sonrisa torcida.**

**Y yo no pienso darme por vencido princesa – continué avanzando mientras ella se alejaba quedando con la espalda contra una de las paredes.**

**Pose mi mano junto a su cabeza acorralándola en una esquina de la habitación.**

**Lleve mi otra mano a su cintura, la pegue a mí e intente besarla, comenzó a esquivar mi boca de nuevo e imaginaba lo que quería hacerme y lo que quería que yo le hiciese. Era de lo más excitante y lo que menos necesitaba yo en ese momento era más estímulo ya estaba a punto de estallar por la excitación.**

**Intento escaparse por debajo de mi brazo pero la rodee por la cintura pegando su espalda a mi pecho.**

**Aparte el cabello de su cuello y comencé a besarle desde la oreja hasta el hombro primero de un lado luego del otro, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más e intentaba volverse para encontrar mis labios, esta vez fui yo quien la mantuvo presa entre mis brazos evitando que pudiese besarme. **

**La empuje de nuevo contra la pared sosteniendo sus manos lejos de mí cuerpo, comencé a besar y lamer la piel de su espalda llegando justo al límite donde la zona cambiaba de nombre.**

**La gire para repetir los besos del otro lado de su cuerpo pero me empujo bruscamente contra la cama arrancando mi playera con el mismo movimiento.**

**Ey princesa esa era mi playera favorita – refunfuñe entre sonrisas.**

**Era principito, era – se burlo descaradamente. **

**Salte de nuevo hacia ella que me esquivo moviéndose apenas unos centímetros por lo que termine estampándome contra un mueble que quedo hecho añicos.**

**Uy me parece que algo está afectando gravemente su concentración mi querido príncipe – seguía burlándose de mí y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.**

**Me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y la mire enfurruñado para luego halarla hacia mi cuidando que cayese lo suficientemente lejos de los restos del mueble para poder rodarla y quedar sobre ella.**

**Apenas nos detuvimos busque sus labios con desesperación y ella me recibió igualmente necesitada, el deseo se acrecentaba con cada roce.**

**Nuestras lenguas danzaban en un bien conocido baile y nuestros cuerpos rogaban por más caricias, añoraban tanto estar compenetrados hasta sentirse uno solo.**

**Deslice mi mano por el contorno de su cuerpo desde su brazo levantado por encima de su cabeza pasando por su pecho donde apenas roce el borde de su pezón endurecido, su piel era extremadamente sedosa en toda su extensión, baje por su cintura y al llegar a su cadera la apreté contra mi dureza y la sentí gemir entre mis labios.**

**Continué deslizando mi mano hasta su entrepierna que estaba completamente mojada y esperando recibirme, apenas deslicé uno de mis dedos dentro de su entrada se movió bruscamente cambiando nuestra posición para quedar sobre mí.**

**Con suma delicadeza comenzó a desabrochar los diez mil botones de mis jeans, tanto pantalón con cierre que tengo en el closet pensé mientras miraba en su rostro lo mucho que disfrutaba mi sufrimiento.**

**Cuando por fin estuve totalmente desnudo ante sus ojos se dio el lujo de contemplarme con toda la paciencia que ya yo no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.**

**Me puse de pie y le arrastre de nuevo contra mi cuerpo, levanto una de sus piernas para que mi erección se bañase de la humedad de su cuerpo. **

**Quise penetrarla sin miramientos de una buena vez para aliviar a mi necesitado cuerpo pero el dejo de cordura que quedaba en mi mente me recordó que esta sería su primera vez, controle mis impulsos lo suficiente para llevarla conmigo y acomodarme sobre la cama permitiendo que fuese ella quien se moviese.**

**Este detalle nunca me había importado en las humanas que había poseído, en su mayoría señoritas en toda la extensión de la palabra, el embriagante olor de su sangre al desgarrar su virginidad cuando las penetraba era más excitante aún que el apoderarme de sus débiles cuerpos que al final no eran más que alimento.**

**Como todo con Victoria esto era diferente para mi, ser dueño de su cuerpo por primera vez era importante y me hacía sentir pleno como muy pocas cosas, por no decir ninguna, me habían hecho sentir antes.**

**Movía su entrepierna húmedo sobre mi excitación haciéndome casi imposible el permitirle controlar la situación, a veces juraría que era ella la que tenía la capacidad de leer la mente ya que como si supiera lo que pensaba me dijo.**

**No te preocupes principito, no vas a lastimarme, no soy tan delicadita como crees – **

**Se deslizo por mis piernas hacia abajo y comenzó a besar mi dureza, hay que ver que sabía lo que hacía porque movía su boca arriba y abajo comiendo todo a su paso deliciosamente.**

**Vic…toria – repetía su nombre entre jadeos – te… deseo… Victoria – **

**Libero mi miembro de sus besos y volvió a colocar su entrada sobre él, se sentía mucho más húmeda era fácil notar que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella. **

**Llevo sus labios a los míos y la bese como si nunca más fuese a volver a besarla, necesitaba saciarme de ella, de su olor, su sabor, quería saborear hasta el más intimo rincón de su cuerpo.**

**Me gire sobre ella y baje besando su cuello me detuve entre sus pechos deleitándolos de uno en otro para seguir por su vientre plano directo a la fuente de su divino néctar.**

**Lamí, bese y mordisquee en repetidas oportunidades llevándola al éxtasis sobre mi boca, pronunciaba mi nombre entre jadeos una y otra vez, produciendo escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo solo por escuchar su voz entrecortada por la excitación que le producía mi boca en su centro.**

**Volví a recostarme sobre la cama y la atraje sobre mí. **

**Comenzó a dejarme entrar a su cuerpo lentamente y luche contra mi lado más egoísta para no lastimarla perdiendo el control.**

**Pronto estuve por completo dentro de ella y en cuanto se sintió a gusto comenzó a moverse en busca del placer compartido, ya no pude resistir más la desesperada necesidad de su cuerpo y la gire para quedar sobre ella, las embestidas contra su cuerpo fueron mucho más furiosas, besaba sus labios o cada centímetro de su piel que estuviese al alcance de mis labios.**

**Coloco sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas apretándome más hacia su centro para que la llenase más de mí.**

**La sentí tensar su cuerpo justo antes de que las olas de placer estallasen alrededor de mi excitación llevándome con ella en el más delicioso orgasmo.**

**Un par de minutos después me deje caer junto a ella en la cama y la estreche contra mi pecho.**

**Un sentimiento de calidez casi indescriptible lo llenaba todo en mí.**

**Te amo Vicky – susurre contra sus cabellos – te amo como a nada en este mundo -**

**Yo también te amo, Edward – volvió a buscar mis labios y en pocos minutos volvimos a la batalla.**

**Nos amamos una y otra vez de todas las formas que conocíamos y de las que descubrimos en el camino. **

* * *

**Hola mis Amores, aquí su adorado Principe algo cansado después de tanta acción, bueno aunq los vampiros no se cansan jajajajajajaja.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Ls quiero muchísimo.**


	7. SU MAYOR DESEO, MI MAYOR DESAFIO

**Capítulo VII: Su mayor deseo, **

**mi mayor desafío.**

**Hacíamos el amor todas las noches y gran parte de los días, ser vampiros incansables tenía sus recompensas y definitivamente esa era una.**

**Por supuesto que mis ausencias en todos los entrenamientos y en la gran mayoría de las asignaciones de la guardia ya estaban causando los correspondientes inconvenientes.**

**Lo único que no desatendía era la concesión de audiencias con los ancianos, mi padre seguía siendo prioridad en mi vida.**

**Esa semana ya había evitado asistir a todas mis asignaciones y apenas había concedido dos o tres audiencias, quería pasar todo mi tiempo con Victoria, en la cama o en cualquier otra parte de la habitación con ella, entre sus brazos.**

**Como era de suponerse mi padre no tardo en ponerme en los palitos y decirme que debía distribuir un poco mejor mi tiempo y dedicarme a todas mis funciones por igual, claro que ninguno de los dos podía aguantar las risas cuando el imaginaba un par de conejos uno llamado Victoria y el otro, pues ya se imaginaran como.**

**Llego el momento de lo inevitable y un nuevo ataque de neófitos en la ciudad requirió de mi presencia y aunque no me lo esperaba Victoria se empecino en venir con nosotros, quería sentirse útil y ser parte de la guardia le permitía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, era útil y se mantenía a mi lado.**

**A mi padre le complació muchísimo su deseo de colaborar y la asigno como mi compañera ignorando por completo mi solicitud de lo contrario.**

Sulpicia no te acompaña a ninguna actividad con la guardia – le recrimine, como si fuese el a muchas – ¿Por qué permites que Victoria venga? –

Si me explicas en que, aparte de ser mujeres obviamente, se parecen Sulpicia y Victoria te doy mis razones Edward Vulturi – tuche golpe bajo, pensé – Victoria es más parecida a Jane, es una mujer moderna y capaz de desenvolverse en estas actividades, además parece muy deseosa de integrarse a la familia en todas las formas posibles – "fin de la discusión".

**Félix debería dedicarse a entrenarla en lucha y yo en los protocolos propios de la guardia.**

**Así que ese día Félix, Demetri, Victoria, seis más de la guardia y yo salimos de cacería.**

No te alejes de mi Vicky, recuerda que los neófitos son mucho más fuertes y agresivos que cualquiera de nosotros –

Aún soy una neófita, Edward – me recordó, con lo controlada que podía ser eso era difícil de recordar para mí.

Lo sé, lo sé. Pero de todos modos no te alejes pequeña – me gruño por lo bajo de manera graciosa y me tomo de la mano "solo por un rato y para que te tranquilices nada más" pensó.

"**Esperemos que hoy no se te ocurra regresar con nadie más a casa" pensaban Demetri y Félix mientras nos poníamos en camino.**

**Puse los ojos en blanco y me mantuve en la formación con Victoria pegada a mí.**

**No tardamos mucho en dar con el rastro que nos guiaba cerca de las murallas posteriores, en los límites de la ciudad, eran dos rastros diferentes.**

**Encontramos al primero en un viejo establo, un sitio bastante espeluznante incluso para un vampiro, casi a las afueras de la ciudad, se alimentaba de una mujer y dos cadáveres yacían a sus pies, dejo caer a la mujer aún pataleando y emprendió la huida apenas nos vio.**

**Lo seguimos muy de cerca evitando ser vistos sabíamos que nos guiaría al otro neófito al intentar regresar con su creador en busca de ayuda.**

**Que desastre dejaban a su paso, debían ser eliminados cuanto antes.**

**No nos equivocamos, en un bosque cercano ya en las afueras de la ciudad los arrinconamos a los dos, en cuanto leí sus mentes me quede de una pieza.**

**No me imaginaba aquello ni en broma, el que mato a la familia de Victoria y la transformo a ella los había creado solo para localizarla y llevarla de regreso con él.**

**Quería recuperarla sin importar lo que eso le costase y mucho menos cuantos tuviese que sacrificar en su afán por tenerla de nuevo. **

**Trate de dar con toda la información que pude sacarles antes de eliminarlos.**

**Tenía suficientes datos para localizar al tipo pero tendría que ser en otro momento no llevaría a Vicky con el por nada del mundo.**

**De pronto me di cuenta de un detalle que no había notado hasta entonces.**

¿Dónde se ha metido Victoria? – pregunte completamente aterrorizado.

Oh… no la he visto – respondió Demetri también algo nervioso.

Estaba con nosotros en el establo, creo que fue la última vez que la vi – Félix miraba de un lado a otro.

**Corrí lo más rápido que pude de regreso al establo, lo que encontré fue espantoso incluso para mí.**

**El cuerpo de la mujer completamente destrozado del pecho hacia abajo como si quisieran arrancarle el estomago yacía sin vida en el suelo, todo estaba lleno de sangre, incluso Victoria que estaba de rodillas junto a ella.**

Victoria ¿Qué demonios has hecho? – pregunté sin comprender lo que veían mis ojos, se había vuelto loca por la sed o ¿qué?

Edward… - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ya había visto todas las imágenes en su mente y comencé a gritarle enloquecido.

No, Victoria no ¿es que acaso te has vuelto loca? –

**En cuanto escuche los pasos de nuestros acompañantes que se acercaban salí a su encuentro.**

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Demetri confundido por la expresión de mi rostro - ¿ella está bien?

Si, no te preocupes – respondí tratando de controlarme – regresen a la fortaleza y da a mi padre un informe de lo sucedido con los neófitos, dile que Victoria y yo regresaremos en un rato –

¿Estás seguro Edward? – Félix intentaba ver lo que había sucedido en el establo, lo detuve cuando intento entrar y le aseguré-

Si, Félix no tienes de que preocuparte, hagan lo que les ordeno y nos veremos en la fortaleza en un rato.

**No solía utilizar la palabra orden con ellos en ningún momento, nunca les daba órdenes como tal pero si era necesario utilizaría mi rango para evitar que viesen lo que Victoria había hecho.**

**Se fueron a regañadientes, nada convencidos con mis explicaciones y menos aún complacidos por mis órdenes, ya hablaría con ellos para explicarles cuando yo entendiera realmente lo había sucedido aquí.**

**Regrese con Victoria, se había quitado la capa y escondía algo en ella, más bien trataba de mantenerle caliente.**

**Me deje caer en el suelo con la espalda pegada contra una de las paredes que aún se mantenía en pie, mientras Victoria me miraba suplicante.**

¿Se puede saber que pretendes que haga? – le pregunte con la voz quebrada, sus suplicas me hacían sufrir intensamente – no puedo Vicky, no –

**Mire de nuevo el cadáver de la mujer en el suelo junto a nosotros y las imágenes de lo que acababa de hacer Victoria regresaron a mi mente, me lleve las manos a la cabeza sin poder creerlo todavía.**

Edward, no podía dejarle morir – susurro a sabiendas de que yo podía escucharle – si no lo hacía moriría – casi sollozaba.

Y así debía ser Victoria – le grite lleno de ira poniéndome de pie – debías dejarle morir junto a su madre – continué gritando, estaba totalmente fuera de mí.

No voy a permitir que le hagas daño – grito ella poniéndose a la defensiva

**Me lance contra ella para arrebatarle la capa y su contenido a lo que ella dio un brinco hacia atrás y se agazapó en posición de ataque, gruñendo y enseñándome los dientes como un animal protegiendo sus crías.**

**Eso partió mi muerto corazón, Victoria no se había portado tan agresiva conmigo ni siquiera el día que la capturamos y ahora por culpa de aquella inmunda criatura sería capaz de atacarme.**

**En cuanto vio mi tristeza se acerco, aun manteniendo a la criatura fuera de mi alcance.**

Perdóname por favor – se acercaba cautelosa y eso era aún más hiriente – se que no serias capaz de lastimarnos, he sido una tonta, pero te has molestado tanto que me he aterrorizado –

**En ese momento me vi a mi mismo a través de sus pensamientos casi atacarla y comprendí el porqué de su reacción.**

Esto es una locura Vicky, no podemos conservarle – ella trajo la criatura a su pecho, era imposible distinguir su esencia, aun estaba toda cubierta por la sangre de la madre - podemos tratar de entregarle a los humanos, allí es donde pertenece –

le prometí a su madre que la cuidaría y la quiero Edward, tanto como tú me quisiste a mí y la defenderé igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo – aseguró.

**Las imágenes de la moribunda mujer suplicándole que salvase a su bebé no nato inundaron su mente y por lo tanto la mía. **

Incluso me ha dicho como debía llamarle si era niño o niña – comenzaba a mirarle como si fuese su propio bebé y se imaginaba viéndole crecer y estando a su lado siempre.

No sabes lo que me estas pidiendo Vicky – la estreche entre mis brazos y en ese instante comprendí lo que mi padre había sentido por todos y cada uno de mis caprichos imposibles, mas aun cuando le suplique que permitiese que Victoria se quedase a mi lado. Me di por vencido, si eso quería Victoria, eso tendría – regresemos a la fortaleza límpiale lo mejor posible, que no le queden restos de sangre, mientras tanto yo hablare con mi padre – y le dejare que me mate con sus propias manos, pensé solo para mí.

**En cuanto llegamos a la fortaleza ya mi padre me esperaba lleno de curiosidad por lo sucedido.**

Como siempre necesito de tu ayuda – le dije apenas estuve a su lado – se que te pido demasiado, sé que es una locura y sobre todo se que te causare problemas de nuevo o mejor dicho muchos más problemas que nunca. Pero necesito tu apoyo una vez más – tome su mano y le permití ver las suplicas y el sufrimiento de Victoria en mi mente, solo así lograría que me entendiese.

Edward ¿Cómo has permitido esta locura hijo mío? – "no he podido evitarlo" retiro su mano de la mía y la poso en mi hombro antes de alejarse – no te prometo nada – "pero hare cuanto pueda por ambos".

**No quise regresar a mis aposentos, no quería enfrentar a Victoria sin tener una respuesta para ella.**

**Cayo y yo no habíamos tenido descanso de nuestro anterior enfrentamiento cuando ya estábamos una vez más en la sala de audiencias para uno nuevo.**

¿Es que no te pareció suficiente con quedarte con la neófita criminal? – pregunto lleno de sarcasmo y rencor – ahora también debemos conservar todo cuanto ella desee traer a la fortaleza, oh pero si me parece excelente, ahora supeditados a los malditos caprichos del principito y su princesa –

Por favor hermano, no dejemos que las emociones nublen nuestras mentes – mi padre trato de calmar los ánimos en la sala – debemos mantener la calma –

Por supuesto el único aquí que puede dejarse llevar por sus emociones en todo momento es tu querido principito – le espeto Cayo sin contemplaciones, repetía la palabra principito como si fuese la peor de las groserías.

Sinceramente a mi me importa un comino la vida de la criaturita en cuestión y en particular estoy harto de tus tonterías Edward – Marco me miraba con hastió mientras continuaba – así que respetare la decisión que se tome en esta sala, si es que pueden llegar a un consenso algún día – se retiro de la sala sin esperar respuesta alguna a su alocución.

**A partir de ese momento la discusión en la sala llego a tal punto de ser intolerable y parecía no tener fin, Cayo jamás daría su brazo a torcer y mi padre tampoco así que esto no llegaría a ningún final feliz.**

**De pronto como una luz al final del túnel Atenodora, la compañera de Cayo, abrió la puerta del gran salón y termino con todo aquello simplemente diciendo.**

La pequeña se quedará Cayo y así será simplemente porque yo te lo pido – esa mujer poco abría la boca pero bien que sabia como hacerse escuchar cuando lo hacía.

**Para mi suerte ella se había encontrado con Victoria cuando entraba con la pequeña y le había ayudado a asearla, había hecho que le consiguiesen ropita entre las humanas que trabajaban en la fortaleza e incluso solicito la presencia de nodrizas para que le amamantaran. Claro todo esto entre el personal humano autorizado.**

Pero Aten…- que mansito se veía Cayo ante ella.

No hay nada más que decir yo voto en tu lugar y ella se queda –

**Nunca había tenido sentimiento alguno hacia esa vampiresa estirada, perfecta para su compañero, hasta este momento en que tenía tanto que agradecerle, menos aún la imagine con inclinaciones maternales. Ahora le debía una.**

**Tanto mi padre como yo hubiésemos disfrutado más que nada en el mundo poder burlarnos de Cayo abiertamente en ese preciso instante pero mejor no tentar a la suerte.**

**Salimos de la sala en silencio y mi padre me acompaño para conocer a la criaturita que había armado todo este barullo. **

**En cuanto estuvimos cerca de mis habitaciones, las voces y efluvios de varias humanas fue fácil de distinguir, pero en particular el penetrante y embriagador aroma de una sangre increíblemente apetecible hizo arder mi garganta con una sed incontenible, quería beber hasta la última gota de aquel dulce néctar que me llamaba a gritos.**

**Tome a mi padre por el brazo al detenerme y le mostré lo que me sucedía.**

Oh hijo… la tua cantante – fue todo cuanto dijo.

**Eso me hizo recordar relatos y viejas historias que él me había contado sobre la sangre de algún humano que cantaba para ti de manera tentadora y que era apetecible en extremo para un vampiro en particular.**

**Intente sosegar mí sed y logre entrar a la habitación en busca de quien sería mi próximo alimento, bebería de esa sangre sin importar nada más.**

**Seguí el dulce aroma de la tentación hasta encontrarla acurrucada entre los brazos de Victoria.**

Oh Edward, conoce a Isabella Marie – me dijo colocándola entre mis brazos con toda confianza.

**Me odian o me quieren, esta historia se escribe sola, yo me siento frente a la laptop y algo se apodera de mí y comienza a teclear lo que le parezca mejor para los personajes.**

**Jajajajajaja, creo que me estoy volviendo más loca. **

**Ustedes querían a Bella ¿no? Pues ya llego.**

**Ls quiero muchísimo,**


	8. Isabella

**Capítulo VIII: Isabella.**

**Isabella me pidió que la llamara su madre si era una niña y Marie se llamaba mi mamá – Victoria continuaba hablando pero yo no le prestaba ninguna atención.**

**Por un momento casi eterno no hubo nada más para mí que la pequeña criaturita entre mis brazos y su pequeño corazoncito bombeando el dulce néctar que repetía mi nombre una y otra vez a través de sus venas.**

**El impulso de morder su cuello diminuto y secar totalmente su frágil cuerpecito era casi incontrolable.**

**Acercaba mi rostro al suyo tan despacio que era casi imperceptible mi movimiento, de pronto abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente. Como si conociera mis intensiones e intentara detenerme acerco su manita a mi rostro helado y la poso sobre mi mejilla, todo para mi cambio con ese roce y en cuestión de segundos la que sería su última respiración se convirtió en su primera sonrisa y lo que debía ser mi mayor satisfacción paso a ser mi peor castigo. **

**Me contemplaba curiosa con aquellos hermosísimos ojos chocolate y yo me derretí bajo su hechizo, seguramente era una bruja o una poderosa hechicera reencarnada en aquella pequeña criatura. Nada de eso importaba en este momento, ya era demasiado tarde para mi, era su esclavo, su juguete, lo que ella quisiera o necesitara de mí eso sería. **

**No podría lastimarla nunca tanto por ella misma como por Vicky, mi única misión en la vida era protegerla y hacerla feliz, hacer felices a las mujeres más importantes para mí, las dueñas de mi vida.**

**Victoria nos miraba de uno en otro encantada por la empatía que parecía existir entre nosotros de manera tan natural.**

**Tu hija Edward, nuestra hija – decía rodeando mi espalda con un brazo y recostando su cabeza en mi hombro para contemplar a la bebe que descansaba de nuevo plácidamente entre los míos.**

**En ese momento entendí que algo completamente imposible y en lo que nunca había siquiera pensado ahora era una realidad, tenía una familia, Victoria era mi esposa y la pequeña Isabella nuestra hija.**

**No paso mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta de un detalle interesante y solicite la presencia de los hijos de pequeños de los humanos que trabajaban en la fortaleza para poder corroborarlo.**

**Definitivamente Isabella era especial, mucho más de lo que cabía imaginar. Yo era capaz de leer los pensamientos de todos los niños, casi todos sin sentido pero con mi pequeña nada, su mente era un absoluto misterio para mí e incluso descubrimos que también era inmune a los poderes de mi padre.**

**Barajamos diferentes teorías más no podríamos llegar a ninguna conclusión definitiva hasta que fuese lo suficientemente adulta como para someterla a pruebas más fuertes.**

**Al principio no fue fácil acostumbrarme a los cambios que se daban a nuestro alrededor debido a la presencia de Bella, un día se me escapo llamarla así y a ambos nos pareció perfecto, y termine por sentirme celoso en un par de ocasiones porque Vicky parecía ponerle más atención que a mí, luego termine dándome cuenta de que ella llego a sentir lo mismo pues yo me portaba igual o peor.**

**Te toca cambiarle el pañal a Bella Edward – me gritaba Victoria cuando la pequeña comenzó a llorar - estoy preparándole el biberón – ya tenía más de seis meses con nosotros y a pesar de que tenía una nana permanentemente cada vez eran más las cosas que hacíamos para ella nosotros mismos.**

**Vicky sabes que lo de los pañales no es lo mío debería hacerlo la nana – refunfuñaba mientras llevaba a Bella al mueble para cambiarla – además hay desechos sólidos en este y lo odio – grite solo por mantener algo de mi dignidad ya pisoteada, sabía que no me salvaría de esta por más que gritase o pelease.**

**¡Edward! – respondió amenazadoramente.**

**Ok, ok – al mal paso darle prisa, comencé con el suplicio mientras Bella se reía parecía disfrutar de mi sufrimiento – como es posible que algo tan pequeño y bonito como tu sea capaz de hacer todo esto Srta – en cuanto me deshice del paquete la situación mejoro bastante – por suerte no necesito respirar – agregue terminando de vestirla de nuevo.**

**Para lo que ha quedado el príncipe de los vampiros – se burlaba Demetri desde la puerta de la habitación de Bella – la niñera me ha dejado entrar para poder contemplar este denigrante espectáculo – **

**Oh… he olvidado la práctica, lo siento – me disculpe.**

**Si, por enésima vez esta semana – me recriminaba mientras jugueteaba con Bella que ya estaba de regreso en su cuna – esta pequeña ha crecido muchísimo. Eres el vampiro más extraño que he conocido y vaya que Victoria es tu complemento perfecto, mira que criar una niña humana entre vampiros, que locura – puso los ojos en blanco y le entrego el sonajero con el que distraía a Bella a la niña para retirarse de la habitación – espero que mañana tengas tiempo, ya me aburro de que Félix me patee el trasero solo a mi – **

**Prometo no faltar de nuevo – aunque tenía mis dudas al respecto intente sonar convincente.**

**Eso espero – agregó saliendo de la habitación.**

**No paso mucho tiempo para que lográramos volver a la normalidad. **

**Mis días estaban divididos entre mis mujeres y mis deberes y por suerte ya Bella dormía completo por lo que mis noches eran de Victoria, si no era necesario salir a ninguna misión.**

**Uno de los grandes beneficios extras de la llegada de Bella fue que Vicky olvido por completo sus intensiones de unirse a la guardia y acepto de buena gana quedarse en casa cuando yo debía ausentarme, aunque no le gustaba mucho que las ausencias fueran largas.**

**Eso me había dado tiempo para dedicarme a rastrear a su creador manteniéndola a salvo en casa. **

**Habíamos seguido unas cuantas pistas y no faltaba mucho para que diéramos con el si seguía con la estrategia de crear neófitos para que lo llevaran a Victoria.**

**Realmente quería recuperarla y estaba creando su ejército particular para lograrlo, aún no estaba totalmente seguro pero comenzaba a sospechar que ella era ahora una Vulturi, al parecer ciertos rumores sobre su actual ubicación habían llegado a sus oídos.**

**Sin importar quien encontrase a quien primero me encargaría de acabar con él con mis propias manos, ni él ni nadie rompería mi pequeña familia y mucho menos me alejaría de mi Victoria.**

**Debe ser un excelente rastreador – aseguraba Demetri con conocimiento de causa – se ha encargado de cubrir su rastro eficientemente –**

**¿Crees que podamos dar con él? – pregunte tratando de no sonar demasiado desesperado, si Demetri no podía rastrearlo tenia por seguro que nadie podría, era el mejor rastreador que había conocido en mi no vida.**

**Este desgraciado se me ha convertido en un dolor de cabeza – estaba frustrado y molesto – puedes estar seguro de que lo encontraremos no importa cuánto nos lleve – **

**Tanto el creador de Victoria como yo contábamos con tiempo ilimitado para planear la estrategia a seguir, el se tomaría su tiempo para acercarse a nosotros esperando tomarnos por sorpresa, yo me mantendría en guardia para recibirlo como se merece llegado el momento.**

**Los ataques de neófitos cesaron o al menos disminuyeron significativamente. Eso solo podía significar dos cosas, se había dado por vencido y dejado de crear vampiros nuevos o logró dominar de manera efectiva a los que ya tenía.**

**Estaba seguro que la segunda opción era la más viable e indudablemente la más peligrosa, un ejército de neófitos bien controlado seria una fuerza bastante difícil de controlar, aunque no imposible.**

**Con el pasar del tiempo le habíamos pisado los talones en varias ocasiones pero al final lograba burlarnos por poco, aunque logramos diezmar bastante sus filas en los enfrentamientos que cubrían sus huidas lo que nos dejo con marcada ventaja.**

**Todo se estaba convirtiendo en un círculo vicioso interminable que solo nos daba más trabajo a nivel de la guardia y más desastres que limpiar en las ciudades aledañas.**

**Los cambios en la fortaleza debido a la presencia de Bella eran cada día más notorios, Atenodora pasaba horas junto con Victoria y la niña, se habían convertido en grandes amigas, e incluso Sulpicia se paseaba por nuestras habitaciones ocasionalmente. **

**Mi padre era la viva representación de un abuelo humano, consentía a Bella incluso más que a mí, que era bastante decir. **

**Aprendió a navegar en internet, yo llevaba años insistiéndolo y nunca había mostrado interés, solo para poder ordenar juguetes y cuanta cosa encontrara para la habitación de su adorada nieta.**

**Las complicaciones comenzaron cuando Bella dio sus primeros pasos, la pequeña siempre terminaba por darse contra el suelo y los rasguños estaban a la orden del día.**

**Sangre + vampiros + pequeña indefensa = peligro inminente.**

**Victoria opto por vestirla cubriendo cada centímetro de piel para evitar que volviese a ocurrir algún incidente peligroso.**

**Bella recorría la fortaleza a placer en cuanto camino lo suficientemente bien e incluso dio sus primeras carreras.**

**El único que no cambiaba su actitud con respecto a la pequeña y sin duda alguna no tenía intenciones de hacerlo era Cayo.**

**Aquella mañana Bella jugaba a que la corretearan, era su juego favorito desde que era capaz de correr, por llamarlo de alguna forma.**

**Trataba de mantenerme siempre cerca de ella para evitar que cayera. **

**Edward, ¿asistirás a la práctica de esta tarde? – pregunto Félix al verme pasar, me distraje un par de segundos lo que fue suficiente para que sucediera lo inevitable.**

**Bella no había dejado de correr por la interrupción, para ella el juego continuaba. Por supuesto no paso mucho para que se le enredaran los piecitos uno con otro y trastabillara perdiendo el equilibrio. **

**Me quede de una pieza al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos. **

**Bella intentaba no caerse y estiro las manitas para sostenerse de lo primero que encontró en su camino, la mano de Cayo que caminaba delante de ella dándole la espalda.**

**Se aferro con fuerza y Cayo se detuvo en seco bajando su furiosa mirada hacia mi pequeña que le devolvió una mirada curiosa antes de brindarle su más esplendorosa sonrisa.**

**Como cosa rara me toca disculparme, pero estoy fuera de la ciudad en una reunión de trabajo y no tenia internet el día de ayer para actualizar.**

**Apenas tuve este rato libre termine y publique el capi, si tiene errores discúlpenme no lo revise muy bien.**

**Ls quiero muchísimo. **


	9. INEVITABLE

**Capítulo IX: Inevitable.**

**Ahora si le arrancaría la cabeza sin pensarlo ni un segundo, si se atrevía siquiera a moverse con brusquedad cerca de ella y le arrancaba un solo cabello no me tomaría ni un segundo dejar su cuerpo sin vida tirado en el suelo.**

**Bella balbuceo algunos sonidos incomprensibles como si iniciara la más amena de las conversaciones con Cayo, que seguía mirándola ahora completamente sorprendido por la actitud nada temerosa de mi pequeña.**

**Yo estaba aún más sorprendido que él al notar como cambiaban sus emociones hacia ella, un sentimiento de calidez que se me hacia irreconocible por el simple hecho de provenir de su persona, se apodero de su mente al momento que alzo a Bella y la elevo a la altura de su rostro mirándola curiosamente.**

**Intentaba mantener su mente en blanco para evitar que yo supiese lo que pensaba pero ya era tarde, Bella había logrado lo que con todos los habitantes de la fortaleza, lo había conquistado.**

**Camino de espacio en mi dirección y me la entrego no sin antes acotar.**

**Deberías ser más cuidadoso con la pequeña, podría lastimarse – lo mire con la boca abierta mientras se alejaba de nosotros, aquello podría haberlo esperado de cualquiera, incluso de Marco, quien se mantenía a raya en lo referente a la niña, pero de Cayo, no me lo podía creer a pesar de haberlo visto con mis propios ojos.**

**Félix miraba de Cayo a Bella y luego a mí una y otra vez, parecía tanto o más confundido que yo.**

**Bueno Bella definitivamente tienes poderes mas allá de lo imaginable – le bromeaba colocándola sobre mis hombros mientras caminábamos de regreso a nuestras habitaciones.**

**Félix continuaba con los ojos fijos en nosotros al alejarnos, tan anonadado como había mirado yo a Cayo hacia un par de minutos.**

**Le di un baño a Bella y después de darle el biberón la deje rendida en su cuna, ya era todo un experto en lo referente a sus cuidados. **

**Victoria que nos miraba desde la puerta hacía ya un rato, se acerco a mí y me abrazo por la espalda diciéndome bajito para no despertar a la pequeña dormilona.**

**Estoy algo sedienta y me gustaría salir un rato aprovechando que el niñero estrella se ha encargado tan bien de la bebé que dormirá toda la noche – me gire para estrecharla entre mis brazos y roce sus labios con la míos de manera tentadora – Sulpicia estará encantada de quedarse con Bella mientras no estamos – terminó depositando un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios.**

**Me parece una excelente idea, desde que tenemos a Bella casi no salimos juntos de cacería – **

**Ella fue por Sulpicia, incluso se había dado una especie de amistad entre ellas a causa de la presencia de la bebé.**

**Corrimos por el bosque jugueteando entre los arboles alejándonos de la ciudad para iniciar la cacería.**

**Llevábamos más de quince minutos corriendo a toda velocidad, cazándonos el uno al otro por lo que terminamos rodando por el piso en un par de ocasiones. **

**Era increíblemente relajante estar solos en el bosque, tocándonos y besándonos sin inhibiciones, no es que las tuviésemos en otras ocasiones pero estar al aire libre daba una sensación de extrema libertad.**

**Pasamos un par de poblados antes de dar con un aroma que llamó realmente la atención de Vicky.**

**De inmediato y de manera increíblemente sincronizada asumíamos nuestros papeles de depredadores en busca de alimento.**

**Victoria se movía como un felino al asecho y yo me deleitaba al mirarla, era sumamente excitante verla cazar con movimientos sigilosos y pacientes.**

**Se concentraba en un joven corpulento que cortaba leña cerca una cabaña que parecía desierta por lo destartalada que estaba.**

**Lo mataré yo mismo si sigues mirándolo de esa forma – bromeé tan rápido y bajo que solamente ella sería capaz de escucharme.**

**Ya te dejare beber de alguna voluminosa joven citadina de esas que tanto te gustan para quedar a mano – vi mi propia sonrisa torcida aparecer en sus labios segundos antes de que se lanzará contra su presa.**

**Como siempre si no fuese yo un vampiro habría sido incapaz de darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, todo fue demasiado rápido.**

**Vi volar la madera que cortaba el joven por un lado y el hacha por otro, no era importante evitar el estrepito estábamos a kilómetros de cualquier centro poblado.**

**Victoria disfrutaba del calor de la sangre que llenaba su boca, su sabor era tan agradable como ella había supuesto y se deleitaba con cada sorbo como si del mejor de los vinos se tratase.**

**¿Sería eso posible? Al parecer no tendríamos que andar mucho más para que yo también quedase satisfecho.**

**El ruido del hacha al estrellarse con la pared de la cabaña llamo la atención de la que supongo era la novia del muchacho, salió de la casa cubierta apenas con una camisa de hombre, con el cabello rubio suelto que le caía sobre la espalda algo alborotado, se estiraba mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el chico hacia minutos sin haberse percatado de nada de lo sucedido.**

**Comenzó a moverse con lentitud al notar el desastre a su alrededor y se quedo helada mirando la escena ante ella con expresión horrorizada.**

**Me pare detrás de ella a un par de metros, justo en la que seguramente sería su ruta de escape.**

**Sus pensamientos eran confusos, por supuesto no entendía lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, pobres humanos nunca entienden nada.**

**Las curvas de esa mujer eran perfectas de haberla encontrado en otras circunstancias, antes de Victoria quiero decir, seguramente me hubiese divertido mucho con su cuerpecito antes de darle fin a su existencia, justo como me la receto el doctor pensé mirándola de arriba a abajo, imaginando su cuerpo desnudo entre mis brazos mientras lo poseía justo antes de beber hasta la última gota de su sangre.**

**En cuanto supuse se dispondría a huir me quede de una pieza, salto sobre Victoria gritando desesperada por lo que esta dejo caer el cuerpo para enfrentarla tan sorprendida como yo por la reacción de la enloquecida mujer.**

**Repetía una y otra vez el nombre del hombre que yacía en el suelo con el cuello lleno se sangre mientras Victoria con ligero movimiento de su brazo la envió a volar por los aires cayendo a metros de nosotros.**

**Como si hubiese caído sobre un trampolín salto de nuevo hacia el cuerpo del hombre, como si no sintiera más dolor que el que le producía creerlo muerto.**

**Se lanzó de rodillas junto a él arrastrándolo hacia su regazo, un montón de sus recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados llenaron mi mente. Quería matar a Victoria mientras intentaba desesperada que el recobrara el sentido.**

**Lloraba a mares y una punzada de compasión me invadió sin poder evitarlo, amaba a aquel hombre más que nada en el mundo.**

**Levanto el rostro en busca de ayuda y su mirada se encontró con la mía.**

**Ayúdenos por favor, se lo suplico – imploraba al tiempo que lo estrechaba más contra ella – por favor señor, no lo deje morir –**

**Me acerque a ella y me incline buscando su cuello para terminar de una vez con aquella agonía que compartíamos.**

**Tranquila, todo habrá terminado dentro de poco – le asegure justo antes de clavar mis dientes en la tierna y suave piel de su cuello.**

**Tal como imaginaba, su sangre era una delicia y calmaba mi sed con cada trago mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos sin sentido para luego quedarse en blanco, desconectada, muriendo.**

**Faltaba poco para que muriera cuando de pronto el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a convulsionarse junto a nosotros. La solté de inmediato y mire a Victoria que observaba todo con los ojos como platos.**

**¿Se está convirtiendo? – preguntó insegura con los ojos fijos en él. pronto los gritos desgarradores de él rompieron el silencio – mátalo Edward por favor, no dejes que se convierta en un monstruo como yo, no puedo hacerle esto a nadie – me grito antes de echarse a correr alejándose de la escena, alejándose de mí. **

**Victoria – apenas llegue a musitar su nombre cuando ya la había perdido de vista. **

**No tarde un segundo en ir tras ella, seguir su rastro era sencillo para mí, su aroma me llamaba tal como la primera vez que la tuve cerca, el día que la conocí.**

**La encontré sentada en una roca con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, lloraba sin lágrimas pero como una niña pequeña.**

**Ni por un minuto pienses que no agradezco a lo que sea que te puso en mi camino el estar contigo – sollozaba aún sin mirarme – te amo más que a nada. Tu y Bella son lo único que hace posible continuar con esta existencia detestable. Soy un monstruo Edward, arranco la vida de las personas y peor aún disfruto al hacerlo – **

**Vicky amor – susurre acercándome a ella – daría lo que fuera por evitarte cualquier sufrimiento – la estreche contra mi pecho y la deje desahogarse unos minutos antes de continuar – yo tampoco elegí esta vida, o lo que sea, para mí. Solo aprendí a vivirla o eso creía yo – levante su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos – solo puedo llamarle vida desde que te tengo a mi lado, aunque sé que soy un completo egoísta jamás dejare de agradecer el tenerte junto a mí y hare lo que sea para conservarte a mi lado –**

**Vámonos Edward, llevémonos a Bella y comencemos una nueva vida lejos de aquí – me miraba suplicante – debe haber otra forma de sobrevivir sin asesinar, ya no quiero ser un monstruo -**

**La mire fijamente, en sus ojos brillaba la esperanza.**

**Solo logre asentir mientras la imagen de mi padre apareció en mi mente haciendo que me doliera el pecho terriblemente, de nuevo le haría sufrir y sabía perfectamente que este sería el peor daño que podría causarle.**

**Aquí estoy, se que las tengo abandonadas pero discúlpenme. Sinceramente entre el trabajo y los pendientes del matrimonio no tengo tiempo de nada más. Pronto estaré de vacaciones y prometo dedicarme más al blog y a mis fics.**

**No sé si podré actualizar los próximos días me disculpo por anticipado si no puedo, pero pronto volveré y les recompensaré por si apoyo y su infinita paciencia.**

**Ls quiero mucho.**


	10. NUEVA FAMILIA

**Capítulo X: Nueva familia.**

**Nos quedamos allí, sentados en el mismo sitio, abrazados uno junto al otro no se por cuánto tiempo.**

**Victoria descansaba su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras se imaginaba escenas de una familia que a pesar de todos los inconvenientes y adversidades a las que se enfrentaban a diario siempre agradecían por lo que tenían y eran muy felices. Me recordaba la pequeña casa de la pradera, Laura mientras corría entre los campos pero en su lugar corría Victoria con Bella en brazos, se me escapo una pequeña risita.**

**Cuando por fin me libre de la miniserie que se desarrollaba en la cabeza de mi compañera mi mente divagaba entre los recuerdos y las imágenes sobre un futuro desconocido fuera de la fortaleza, en fin mi propia serie de televisión algo más parecida a Los simpsons. Volví a reírme ahora más alto.**

**Extrañaría a mi padre de eso no cabía duda pero la expectativa por comenzar esta nueva aventura junto a mi pequeña familia era fascinante.**

**Victoria fue la que quiso regresar ya extrañaba mucho a Bella.**

**Caminamos hacia la cabaña para limpiar el desastre que habíamos dejado, debíamos matarlos si no queríamos que se completara la transformación estaba seguro de que la rubia también estaría cambiando pues su corazón aún latía cuando la solté para salir tras Victoria.**

**Yo me encargare de todo Vicky – le asegure cuando llegábamos al sitio – si quieres continua y nos vemos en la fortaleza-**

**Me quedaré contigo, yo he causado todo esto y es mi responsabilidad remediar lo que pueda – apreté su mano que estaba entrelazada con la mía para mostrarle mi apoyo.**

**¿Estás segura? – ella asintió - Entonces comencemos – **

**Se me hizo algo extraño el silencio con el que nos encontramos pero ni por asomo se me ocurrió lo que teníamos ante nosotros.**

**Ambos cuerpos se encontraban uno junto al otro convulsionando tal como debía ser lo único fuera de lugar era el hecho de que en lugar de gritar se encontraban entrelazados uno con otro y controlaban sus gritos para no hacer sufrir al otro.**

**A pesar de la agonía por la que debían estar pasando solo se preocupaban el uno por el otro.**

**Definitivamente, lo había visto con mis propios ojos, el amor era capaz de cruzar cualquier barrera. **

**Tenían los ojos tan apretados por el dolor que no notaron nuestra presencia, me agache junto a los "cuerpos" para poner fin a su agonía y a la de Victoria que no hacía otra cosa que compadecerlos en sus pensamientos.**

**Me disponía a romperle el cuello al hombre cuando la mano de la chica se aferró con todas sus fuerzas alrededor de mi muñeca tratando desesperadamente de alejarme de él.**

**¿Se olvidaba de su propio dolor solo por defender la existencia de su amado? Aquella escena era realmente lastimosa y no le daría más largas.**

**¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por ellos? – pregunto Victoria desesperada – me siento tan culpable por su sufrimiento – sollozaba y me partía el corazón, por así decirlo, honestamente me había convertido en un blandengue llorón desde que ella estaba conmigo.**

**Debo matarlos para detener la transformación Vicky, es la única manera de evitar que se conviertan en vampiros como nosotros – le aseguré volviendo a colocar las manos alrededor del cuello del desafortunado hombre.**

**Nooo… por fa…vor no – la voz entrecortada de la mujer moribunda era apenas audible – mate…me a mí se lo… suplico. Déjelo… -**

**Ya te tocara a ti querida – le aseguré sínicamente antes de continuar.**

**Edward dejémoslos vivir – suplico Victoria aferrándome de la misma muñeca que la mujer. **

**¿Estás segura Vicky? – le pregunte algo fuera de control ya y suspire audiblemente – haremos lo que quieras – **

**Bueno pero quien entiende a las mujeres. Que si no quiero que sean monstruos como yo, que si no los mates o sea decídete mujer. **

**¿Podemos llevarlos con nosotros hasta que termine la transformación? – comencé a notar un extraño entusiasmo en su voz – ellos podrían ser parte de nuestra nueva familia - imaginaba como ella y la mujer podrían ser amigas, como hermanas, mientras el hombre y yo aprendíamos a ser grandes compañeros ahora a lo Friends. Su mente a veces era peor que la de una niña pequeña y debíamos dejar de ver tanta televisión por el bien de los dos.**

**Se hará lo que me pidas amor – solté resignado – pero debes decidirte de una vez – suplique.**

**De regreso a la fortaleza no hacía más que pensar en el montón de explicaciones que me tocaría dar, de nuevo.**

"**Definitivamente este se ha convertido en tu nuevo hobbie Edward. Tu dedicación a la recolección, cuidado y protección de criaturas abandonadas es muy loable" los pensamientos de Demetri estaban cargados de cinismo pero sobre todo de burla. Quería sacarme de mis casillas y estuvo por lograrlo pero en estos momentos prefería mantener mi mente alejada de sus tonterías y completamente enfocada en lo que me tocaba enfrentar.**

**Lo ideal sería dejar a los nuevos inquilinos en las mazmorras y reunirme con mi padre para dar las explicaciones del caso pero definitivamente nada había salido como yo lo había planeado el día de hoy porque esto debería ser distinto.**

**El primero en cruzarse en nuestro camino, con falsa cara de muy pocos amigos no podía ser otro que mi padre.**

"**¿es que te enamoraste de estos dos también?" se burlo entre sus pensamientos.**

**¿También tu? – espete amargamente y le escuche reírse a mis espaldas. **

**La verdad es que lo sucedido hoy no tenía nada de extraordinario, era más bien como el protocolo a seguir en estos casos. **

**No podíamos dejar a nadie transformándose abandonado era algo totalmente inaceptable, el asunto aquí era de otro tipo, primero no debimos descuidarnos como para que aquello sucediera y en segundo lugar estaban los experimentos que pensaba llevar a cabo Victoria en su afán de sobrevivir sin asesinar, en su mente no era fácil distinguir entre el Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hide. **

**Nada de eso era lo que me preocupaba realmente, mi verdadera inquietud se reducía solo al momento en que mi padre leyera en nuestras mentes la conversación que Victoria y yo habíamos tenido sobre marcharnos y llevarnos a Bella, todo eso sería muy doloroso para él y ese preciso toque sería la cereza del pastel.**

**Mi padre comenzaba a preocuparse por el distanciamiento que me había visto obligado a mantener solo por darme tiempo para prepararme para lo inevitable. **

**La escusa de vigilar a los recién llegados era perfecta y Victoria y yo nos turnábamos entre ellos y Bella, nada de tenerlos juntos que va, pero no duraría mucho tiempo.**

**Tan pronto como los neófitos iniciaran su entrenamiento y comenzaran los experimentos de Victoria con ellos yo tendría mucho más tiempo libre y menos escusas para evitarlo.**

**En cuanto la transformación se completo conocimos a nuestros huéspedes.**

**La aún temblorosa y evidentemente desorientada chica nos miraba arrinconada en una esquina de la mazmorra colgada del brazo del chico, que sentía más curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa, eran inseparables como si estuviesen pegados con cola.**

**Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntaba Victoria como si hablase con un niño pequeño – yo soy Victoria y el es mi compañero Edward. Lamentamos mucho todo lo que ha sucedido pero estamos aquí para ayudarles en cuanto podamos – Victoria seguía sonriéndoles y al principio ellos la miraban sin decir ni una palabra, no entendían bien lo que les había sucedido y se estaban acostumbrando a sus nuevas habilidades. **

**Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos un poco más Vicky, cuando se sientan preparados hablaran con nosotros – o querrán matarnos cuando sepan lo sucedido.**

**Tienes razón Edward, regresaremos luego para hablar con ustedes – Victoria les hablaba despacio y mirándolos directamente como si fueran incapaces de entenderla si lo hacía de otra manera.**

**No hace tanto que pasaste por eso, deberías recordar un poco como te sentiste eso te sería de gran ayuda con ellos – Victoria asintió pensativa al perderse en sus recuerdos sobre esa vivencia en particular.**

**Un rostro que pocas veces me había dejado ver en su mente apareció para atormentarla pero se controlo haciéndolo desaparecer de inmediato, su creador quien despertaba emociones muy ambiguas en mi me miraba desde sus recuerdos. Le agradecía por tenerla a mi lado pero le aborrecía por haberla hecho sufrir.**

"**¿Qué es lo que te esfuerzas tanto en ocultarme Edward Anthony?" los pensamientos de mi padre que nos esperaba fuera de las mazmorras me tomaron por sorpresa. "Será mejor que hablemos un rato hijo mío, te conozco demasiado bien y sé que algo te pasa".**

**Victoria déjame a solas con mi padre – le pedí mientras tomaba la mano de mi padre con la mía para comenzar con lo que tanto había evitado. Ella se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y nos dejo solos.**

**Creo que siempre supe que esta mujer sería la causa de nuestra separación pero debo admitir que estaba convencido de que ella se había adaptado bien y nada cambiaría entre nosotros – mi padre se mostro desolado en cuanto termino de escudriñar entre mis recuerdos de lo sucedido aquella noche.**

**Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, tu siempre serás más que un padre para mí y yo seré tu hijo no importa donde nos vayam0s a vivir – le asegure afligido al ver su gran tristeza – debes intentar comprendernos y ser objetivo con todo esto, además siempre podremos regresar de visita y tu podrás ir a vernos – pero por supuesto pensé poniendo los ojos en blanco, seriamos una familia completamente humana y normal, ni yo mismo me creía las estupideces que decía pero debía intentar hacerlo sentir algo mejor.**

**No estoy de acuerdo con esto Edward, no quiero que se alejen de mi ni Bella ni tú, ni siquiera quisiera dejar de ver a Victoria. Es mi última palabra por el momento. Tratare de ver la situación con un poco más de objetividad como me lo pides pero no prometo nada –**

**Te lo agradezco padre, ya volveremos a hablar de esto llegado el momento – lo mire alejarse de mi luchando por no dejarme ver en su mente nada más.**

**Victoria había regresado a las mazmorras y fue bastante agradable para mi encontrarla completamente sumergida en una conversación con la chica rubia.**

… **seguramente serias capaz de destrozar la mesa si lo intentas – le aseguraba a su interlocutora – de verdad tienes tanta fuerza como yo – les había mostrado sus poderes.**

**Wow amor esto es increíble, puedo escuchar conversaciones muy lejos de aquí, incluso los movimientos de los ratones detrás de las paredes son fáciles de distinguir con estos súper oídos – el chico parecía disfrutar de sus descubrimientos aunque la chica lo miraba con desconfianza, no hacia el sino por las cosas que decía.**

**¡Oh! Edward has regresado – Vicky se acerco a mí y me halo hacia ellos sonriente – permíteme presentarlos ellos son Rosalie y Emmett Mc Carty acababan de casarse – añadió esto con dejo de tristeza en su voz.**

**Bueno mis amores al fin estoy de regreso con ustedes, discúlpenme por estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero me fue imposible hacerlo antes y cuando al fin tuve tiempo mi musa no se mostro nada colaboradora.**

**Espero le guste y estar actualizando como de costumbre de ahora en más.**

**Ls quiero mucho.**


	11. CONTROLANDOME

**Capítulo XI: Controlándome.**

**Las semanas pasaban rápidamente en compañía de Emmett y Rose. Al parecer las fantasías de Victoria se estaban haciendo realidad y comenzábamos a parecer una familia.**

**Durante el día los manteníamos ocupados con entrenamientos y actividades para que conocieran y controlaran mejor sus nuevas habilidades. Por las noches debíamos agradecer el no necesitar dormir, como hacían ruido esos dos manteniéndose ocupados entre ellos.**

**Aprendían a luchar y a defenderse, los entrenamientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Félix y Demetri eran los que yo más disfrutaba, Emmett que de por si debió haber sido fuerte cuando era humano, ahora con la fuerza de un neófito era invencible lo que terminaba por dejar a mis amigos adoloridos y frustrados.**

**Para ser neófitos estos chicos habían logrado controlarse de manera asombrosa, definitivamente el estar pasando por todo esto juntos era beneficioso para ellos y mi compañera hacia cuanto estaba en sus manos para hacerles todo más llevadero.**

**Luego de unos cuantos meses aún no conocían a Bella, quien por cierto ya hablaba bastante claro y tenía todos sus dientes de leche, eso si nos ponía realmente nerviosos, pero habían tenido contacto con el personal humano y se habían comportado de maravilla por lo que se les había permitido salir bajo supervisión e incluso Emmett nos había acompañado para la limpieza de algunos ataques de neófitos en las cercanías de la ciudad.**

**En cuanto a mi vida en pareja honestamente no estaba muy contento con las últimas ocurrencias de Vicky, sobre todo con las alimenticias, una mañana tuvo una epifanía sobre vampiros pacíficos y termino consiguiendo bolsas de los bancos de sangre de las ciudades vecinas, con fondos ilimitados se puede comprar de todo, y con eso los alimentábamos a ellos y por supuesto también a nosotros. **

**Todos estos cambios lograron apaciguar un poco la conciencia de Victoria y había dejado de lado, al menos temporalmente, la idea de marcharnos. Solo cuando Heidi regresaba con una buena pesca las cosas se me complicaban con ella. Después de mucho negociar se me concedió una segunda tregua temporal al lograr que no se incluyeran niños entre las víctimas, lo que termino por causar más descontento en los ya de por si nada felices vampiros de nuestro aquelarre pues a pesar de no tener por costumbre beber de niños había probado su sangre un par de veces y era algo realmente suculento, se sentía limpia y pura, tan refrescante como para los humanos beber agua mineral. **

**Bueno al menos mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, mi padre también estaba más calmado y aunque no perdía oportunidad para meterme el dedo en la llaga en lo referente a nuestra nueva dieta, aceptaría de buena gana beber un par de bolsas con tal de no verse en la obligación de separarse de nosotros.**

**Alec disfrutaba la situación más que nadie, "el principito tomando de su botellita" repetía mentalmente cada vez que tenía la desdicha de toparme con él en la fortaleza. **

**Demetri y Félix por su parte eran un verdadero tormento, recreaban las escenas de sus cacerías una y otra vez cada que los tenía cerca, por supuesto en las prácticas de lucha me esforzaba por destrozarlos para recuperar algo de la dignidad perdida.**

**Al principio no me pareció la gran cosa e incluso me resultaba de lo más cómodo tomar una bolsa de la nevera calentarla un poco y tomarla, sin gritos o lucha, aunque también sin adrenalina.**

**A la larga eso fue lo primero que extrañe, la emoción de la cacería, la lucha infructífera de mis victimas por mantener la vida, las miradas llenas de terror, el latido de los corazones mientras bajaban su ritmo hasta detenerse por completo.**

**Comenzaba a enloquecer, estaba irritable y bastante agresivo todo el tiempo.**

**Ya no lo soporto – prácticamente le grite a mi padre, estaba a un paso de perder el control.**

**Ya me parecía que lo habías aguantado por demasiado tiempo – **

**No sé qué hacer, Victoria se ha obsesionado con esto de los cambios, cada vez se me hace más intolerable. Entiendo de primera mano lo que sienten los adictos – caminaba de un lado a otro golpeando todo a mi paso.**

**Primero deja de romper todo, acabaras con toda la decoración del estudio y, aunque no me importa mucho, Sulpicia me atormentaría más aún de lo que Victoria te atormenta a ti con la "nueva dieta" – decía aquello moviendo los dedos para marcar comillas en el aire lo que me hizo reír un poco y luego levanto los restos de un busto que acababa de hacer añicos de un golpe - Segundo debes tomar una decisión al respecto, o la enfrentas o la engañas pero debes retomar el control de las cosas aquí, debo admitir que me parece increíble que mi heredero se deje poner bozal y correa por estar enamorado de una vampiresa caprichosa e inconforme –**

**No todos nos adaptamos a esta "vida" de la misma forma – refute disgustado imitando su gesto anterior al hacer comillas con los dedos en el aire.**

**Permíteme recordarte que tu parecías disfrutarla cada segundo hasta que Victoria llego a imponerte sus locuras – por un segundo me olvide de mis argumentos y casi me revuelco en el suelo sofocado en carcajadas, Aro siempre había sido un ser controlado, para nada emocional, pero ahora lo veía caminando de un lado a otro moviendo las manos sin parar como un padre histérico tratando de hacer entender a su hijo adolescente lo grave de la situación – yo también estoy un poco harto de sus caprichitos y me refiero a los de ambos, bueno la pequeña Bella ha sido una dicha y los neófitos son de ayuda para mantenerla ocupada, pero la dieta, el querer cambiar nuestra naturaleza y esa tamaña estupidez de querer marcharse porque ni creas que no lo sé, tenían intensiones de escaparse y no te atrevas a negármelo. Esto es demasiado para mí…-**

**En cuanto enfoco su mirada de nuevo en mí y leyó la expresión en mi rostro ambos soltamos tremendas carcajadas.**

**Creo que estabas a punto de un ataque de ansiedad mi queridísimo padre – **

**Ves a lo que me has hecho llegar pequeño caprichudo e insolente – me contesto dejándose caer en una silla con un gesto algo teatral debo agregar – es que si pudiera tener canas ya mi cabello sería completamente blanco y todo por tu culpa –**

**No quisiera tener que mentirle, Victoria y Bella se han convertido en lo más importante para mí en la vida y no soporto la idea de contrariarla pues aunque no me lo diga no es capaz de ocultarme sus pensamientos lo que es muchísimo peor. Algunas veces detesto este maldito don – concluí golpeando suavemente el brazo de la silla donde me disponía a sentarme o al menos eso creí pues un fuerte crujido precedió al trozo de madera que salió disparado hacia el rostro de mi padre.**

**No le fue nada difícil esquivarlo y miro la ahora estropeada silla con cara de pocos amigos. **

**La conversación con mi padre logro su objetivo principal, termine relajándome un poco por lo que pude resistir algo más la locura en la que se había convertido mi existencia. **

**Era hora de hacerle frente a Victoria y en cuanto Bella se fuese a la cama le diría la verdad, esta situación era intolerable y le pondría punto final.**

**Bella jugaba con unas muñecas que la misma Sulpicia le había mandado a traer de Roma, sabrá Dios cuantas habrá pedido pues cada vez que Bella apenas ensuciaba un poco alguna tenía una nueva en la mano para la mañana siguiente.**

**Podrías buscar la almohada de Bella - pidió Victoria en cuanto entre a la recamara y la vi sentada en el piso junto a Bella y un montón de juguetes - está en la habitación, puedo olerla pero no me ha dejado moverme a buscarla – La "mamoada azu" como solía llamarle Bella, era de felpa azul claro con dibujos de una caricatura al frente y definitivamente era su almohada favorita, se la había comprado la segunda semana que la tuvimos y desde ese entonces eran inseparables – sabes que no puede dormir sin ella y en un rato será hora de llevarla a la cama - **

**Si querida – le asegure imitando la usanza de un viejo programa de televisión – **

**No me fue nada difícil encontrarla debajo de la cómoda, el olor de Bella seguía siendo demasiado apetitoso para mí y aunque había controlado casi por completo la tentación de beber de ella me tomaba una bolsa siempre antes de venir a verla, el hecho de perderla por una estupidez mía me era demasiado insoportable. **

**Aquella noche solo fue diferente de las anteriores en un aspecto, busque la almohada y me dispuse a llevársela antes de beber la sangre.**

**Aquí está la almohada - le dije a Victoria extendiéndosela mientras observaba a Bella jugar a la comidita con un vajillita que le había obsequiado Atenodora.**

**Creo que no estaría demás hacer que la lavasen, está bastante sucia – refunfuño haciéndome fijar de nuevo la mirada en el maltratado objeto.**

**No mama - grito Bella molesta – no lava la mamuada – se levanto y se le arrebato de las manos – papá Ewal - nunca un nombre mal pronunciado había sonado tan glorioso como en los labios de mi pequeña - dile no lave mi mamuada - corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos mientras arrastraba su almohada tan rápido como podía para salvarla del cruel destino de ser lavada.**

**Era toda una tragicomedia ver sus reacciones cada vez que se intentaba lavar su almohada y recordaba claramente lo furiosa que se puso la única vez que Victoria cumplió con tan horrible amenaza.**

**Los niños viven en un mundo tan maravilloso sin tener idea de lo que puede suceder a su alrededor.**

**Nadie lavara tu mamuada mi peque – le asegure tendiéndole los brazos para consolarla -**

**Bella salto a mis brazos con la dichosa almohada entre los dos para protegerla de Victoria quien se había levantado para corretearla juguetonamente. **

**Enrollo sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello y recostó su cabecita en mi hombro, dejando su cuello completamente a merced de mi boca. **

**Eran momentos de gran agonía para mí y esa noche estaba un poco más sediento de lo normal por lo que me parecía aun más doloroso el ardor en la garganta.**

**Pero la simple idea de perder a mi pequeña familia me destrozaba por lo que estaba completamente seguro de que jamás la lastimaría y menos aun permitiría que nadie más le hiciese daño.**

**Lleveme el palque papi – pidió suplicante levantando su rostro para mirarme con ojos de cachorrito abandonado, que manipuladora se había vuelto esta niña a tan corta edad, sabía perfectamente que era incapaz de resistirme a esa miradita suya. Aro, como cualquier abuelo primerizo perdió por completo la razón y le había regalado a Bella en su primera navidad con nosotros un parque entero, el cual instalaron en uno de los jardines laterales de la fortaleza.**

**Nada de parque Señorita – refunfuño Vicky haciéndole cosquillas – ya te bañaste y debes irte a la cama en unos minutos - **

**Mami pol favol – suplico de nuevo dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo antes de aplicarle la misma táctica que a mí – **

**Mami por favor – sume mis suplicas a las de mi hija e intente imitar la mirada en sus ojos.**

**De verdad es difícil creer que no la engendraste Edward Cullen – Victoria nos miraba como madre resignada antes de agregar – está bien, llévala pero solo un ratito ¿Entendido Isabella? – **

**Si mami – le respondió entusiasmada antes de besarla en la mejilla para luego comenzar a moverse entre mis brazos intentando liberarse de mi agarre.**

**Apenas la coloque en el suelo me tomo de la mano y comenzó a halarme con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Mamo papi, mamo – **

**Calma peque vas a arrancarme la mano – dije riendo. **

**Corrimos a su máxima velocidad, con su mamuada arrastrando junto a nosotros y se negaba a dejarme levantarla, hasta llegar al jardín de Bella como lo había bautizado mi padre. Todas las excentricidades gigantescas que su familia adoptiva de vampiros le había comprado estaban allí.**

**Triciclos de distintos tamaños, bicicletas y varias miniaturas, con miniatura quiero decir en los que ella cabía perfectamente y podía utilizar, de autos para niños solo que de diseño exclusivo y de marcas como Volkswagen, Porsche y Citroën, incluso tenía su propio Ferrari testa rossa. Pero quien podía culparlos, o es que acaso se conoce en la historia de vampiros criando niños huérfanos. Creo que una de las principales razones es la capacidad infinita de consentir que podíamos desarrollar.**

**Atenodora había diseñado ella misma y mandado a construir una mansión a escala, de dos pisos por supuesto, como su casa de juego y con la ayuda de Sulpicia la habían decorado por completo a lo Luis XV, claro con replicas en miniatura exactas de los muebles originales que debían existir en algún rincón de la fortaleza.**

**Dudo mucho que algún otro niño en el mundo tuviese tantas cosas como Bella a menos que se apellidase Trump o Gates.**

**Luego de unos veinte minutos ya llevaba cinco pidiéndole a Bella que se bajara del castillo inflable para poder volver a la recamara.**

**Un potito ma papi – insistía dando brincos de un lado a otro y yo cedía en un círculo vicioso interminable.**

**De pronto me di cuenta de que alguien nos miraba desde uno de los accesos al jardín.**

**Emmett y Rosalie se encontraban de pie con intensiones de salir cuando notaron nuestra presencia, seguramente estaban manteniendo ocupadas sus bocas ellos mismos y demasiado distraídos para darse cuenta de que estábamos allí. **

**En cuanto note como Rosalie miraba a Bella mi cuerpo se tenso pero todo sucedió tan rápido que no fui capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. **

**Hola mis amores, por fin actualice su tan adorado Príncipe, ojala disfruten este capi tanto como yo me reí al escribirlo. ¿Esta Bella es única no creen?**

**Espero que les guste la nueva apariencia del blog, sinceramente a mi me encanta pero claro que me tiene que gustar, soy la madre de la criatura jajajajajaja.**

**Espero sus comentarios y quiero muchos para inspirarme y subir capi del otro lado de la luna este domingo.**

**Ls quiero muchísimo, **


End file.
